It Won't Hurt, My Pet
by I-Love-You-Kitty-Sou-Chan
Summary: Semei & Soubi have plans to 'train' their new pet, Ritsuka. What happens when this pure little boy starts to fall for his masters? M for BDSM, Lemon/Lime, language, toys, S&M. You know, the works
1. Pure Boy

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ritsuka sat in his cage whimpering slightly. His ears flattened against his head as his tail wrapped around his legs which were pulled close to his chest. A black blindfold had been tied around his eyes. He was to be finally sold today and it scared him, especially the fact that his new 'Masters' wanted him blindfolded. He had been washed and cleaned well before set in the lobby.

The lobby bell rang as the door opened and two males stepped in. On had short black hair, almost like Ritsuka, but a dominate looking expression on his face. He was tall and thin just like his partner as he walked over to Ritsuka's cage and started to talk to the owner about pay.

The second male walked gracefully and his blonde hair fell over his shoulders. He wore glasses and a long coat. Leaning over, he looked at Ritsuka for a moment then put his hand through the bars.

"Hello there, I'm Soubi."

Ritsuka hesitated at the words. Soubi? This must be one of his new Masters. He growled, unsure if he was even reaching through the bars or not.

"Well now, a fighter are we?" the other male said with a smirk placed on his face. "I'm Semei"

Ritsuka heard the second voice and scooted back in his cage a little, as if he could really go anywhere.

"He's a real good one if you ask me. The purest boy you'll ever find. Plus, not a thing has ever been stuck up his pretty little ass."

Ritsuka whimpered slightly hearing his owner speak. He didn't like this. But within moments his cage had been unlocked and he was picked up bridal-style in someone's arms. Starting to struggle he heard a growl somewhere nearby and stopped.

"I don't want any trouble, understood?"

It was Semei's voice… least he thought. So Soubi must be holding him. The boy bit his lip and held onto Soubi's shirt as he felt him start to walk. Cringing slightly he buried his face in Soubi's shirt when the sun hit him.

Soubi looked at Semei, both a little confused then shrugged at almost the same moment.

"He probably isn't used to the sun." Semei said as they got into the back of their arranged ride. Ritsuka had been placed between them and he instantly felt a hand playing with his ears.

"Your ears are so soft. And you've got a beautiful face." He thought it was Semei's voice.

"Yes, such beautiful skin and slender body. You'll be perfect once we've trained you properly."

Yeah, the first one had been Semei. He could tell. Semei had almost a sense of power in his voice while Soubi's was slightly more submissive and softer.

"Now, you'll keep the blindfold on for a few days depending on how quick you learn. You will learn us by our voices before you learn us by our appearance."

_Semei._

"Once we feel you've got it under control we'll take off the blindfold."

_Soubi. _

"Rewards will be given when you are good. Punishments when bad."

_Semei._

"Also remember that being able to even gain our touches is a reward."

_Soubi._

"And so is our affection."

_Semei._

This was hard. Ritsuka's head was already spinning. Keeping track of who was who was getting difficult.

Hearing a snicker, he felt the car stop and tried to look around, but still couldn't see. He felt Soubi's arms pick him up again, or was it Semei? He needed to learn their touch too, it seemed.

The air turned a little cooler as they entered the house. After a few minutes of walking Ritsuka felt a bed under him as he was set down and became a little confused then instantly scared and started to pull his legs in whimpering slightly. He'd heard what he was being sold for and knew from others how much it hurt when their masters didn't care to be gentle.

Ritsuka heard Semei laugh lightly then felt a body next to him. He bit his lip whimpering again and tried to hide his face but only felt two arms wrap around him, then two more form the other direction. He was confused again.

"There's no reason to be afraid. We won't hurt you unless you deserve it. Besides, we don't believe our punishments have to necessarily _hurt_, just be uncomfortable."

_Semei._

He felt a kiss planted on his neck from the other side and guessed it was Soubi. He bit his lip again but liked the contact. It felt…good. He'd never really been shown much compassion so this was new.

"Now," the kiss had been pulled away now and the arms were retreating. Semei was talking. "Tomorrow we'll brand you. After that we can start your training."

Semei smiled and went over to Soubi wrapping his arm around him. "You can sleep for now and food will be brought later."

_Soubi._

Ritsuka merely nodded. 'Y-yes.. um..Mas-"

"You needn't bother with that now. You'll learn how to address us later."

_Semei._

"Yes…sir."

He heard the door close after a minute and laid down, curling under the blankets. What could the branding be?

**Well now, how was that?  
I've got this story in my head and just HAD to write it!  
Anyways, review so I know if I should continue.  
I might get Chap 2 up today also!!  
-Soubi**


	2. Branded

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ritsuka groaned lightly and sat up. He felt his stomach protest and whimpered slightly before he heard the door open. He tensed and heard a tray being set down. A body sat down next to him but he didn't move and turned his head away receiving a sigh.

"You need to eat my little one."

_Soubi…_

He heard a few noises like glass then Soubi's hand was under his chin. "Open." He hesitated but opened his mouth slowly and felt the warm substance put into his mouth. He let it sit on his tongue for a moment then swallowed and turned, instantly wanting more. Hearing a light chuckle he whimpered. Next, he was being pulled and was sat on the man's lap. He bit his lip but could help but immediately open his mouth when the hand was placed on his chin again.

"Good boy."

He felt good inside when he got hat praise. He swallowed and opened his mouth again waiting for the next spoon. He ate like this for the nest few minutes, stopping every few bites for a drink of milk. He smiled a little when they finished and looked up where he was sure his master's face was. He brought his hand up slowly to touch the face but felt both of his wrists grabbed and bit his lip.

"You do not touch us or anything else unless given permission. Understood?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Y-yes Master Soubi…"

Soubi smiled. "So you knew it was me hm?"

Ritsuka nodded lightly then felt his hand moved up to Soubi's face. He hesitated as Soubi moved his hand along his cheek. The skin was so soft. He gave a soft smile before his hand was pulled away and they both stood up.

"I'll be back." Soubi said and took the tray then left. Ritsuka stood there, unsure of what to do then heard the door open and felt himself once again picked up into Soubi's arms and carried through the house.

Ritsuka felt himself set down and stayed quiet. He turned his head trying to listen to anything that was going on but couldn't hear anything except the crackle of a fire.

"Now Ritsuka,"

_Semei._

"I'm not going to lie, as much as I would like it not to the branding_ is_ going to hurt."

Ritsuka swallowed hard, not moving. He could feel Soubi pressing him against what he thought was a wall and slowly strapping down his legs, hips, and chest.

"Now, since we are deciding on keeping you and not killing you we'll need to place our brand on you for when we ever decide to lend you out to someone else."

This made Ritsuka swallow. Was he going to be a way for hem to get money? Semei continued…

"You might have noticed both Soubi's and my own name both begin with an S. It wasn't planned but it helps."

He could feel his right arm chained above his head and his right one strapped against the wall. He was scared already and his heart was pounding though he heard Semei continue.

"You will have to hold still."

Ritsuka felt a cloth gag put in his mouth an d didn't try to refuse it. His heart was beating too fast for him to react to anything. He could feel one of their hands on his left wrist and the tears automatically started to pour form his eyes silently. They wet the blindfold and a few escaped down to his cheek where he felt someone kiss them away. He guessed Soubi was the one comforting him and Semei was the one branding him.

Within the next moment a muffled scream instantly pulled from his throat. He tried to pull away from whatever was being dragged along his skin but the binds held him tightly. He started to thrash but again, the binds held him. He could hear Soubi's voice in his ear whispering words of comfort and telling him it would be over, to just bite on the gag and try to take it. Take it?! How was he supposed to do that?! His wrist was on fucking fire!! Or so it felt. Semei must have heated something and was now carving into his wrist. He could help but let the tears continue to flow as he sobbed, not knowing that it was even over by now. He could feel Semei start to clean the wound now and wrap it up. Then there were two pairs of lips whispering comfort to him and kissing his face. If he hadn't been in so much pain he would have loved the moment. He'd never felt so cared for. Even though they were branding him, they cared about whether or not he was hurt. He continued to sob and again, didn't notice when he was un-strapped

Ritsuka was laid on his bed and almost immediately he could feel both Semei and Soubi's bodies on either side of him. He snuggled close to whoever was in front of him and could hear Semei's low chuckle.

"You did very well little one."

Ritsuka didn't really care about the praise. How could he have done anything differently?

He felt Soubi's hand rub his back softly and pressed his face to Semei's chest letting the tears pour again. His wrist was burning and his eyes stung. But… having the two around him, comforting him, made him feel better. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps the worst part was over… Then his previous owner's words struck his brain. No. The worst wasn't even there yet. They were going to use him. Just like his owner had said, they'll make him scream and cry and beg them to stop. But they'll just use him.

He pushed his face into Semei's chest harder not wanting to believe it. They were being kind. He was lost in his thought that he couldn't hear himself cry. Soubi had become worried as he looked at Semei, wondering if they'd done it too early and hurt him too bad but Semei shook his head.

"It's not the mark he's crying over." He said softly, stroking Ritsuka's hair. "Let him cry it out and tomorrow we can go over everything. We won't start anything until the day after though. Give him time to get used to it and let the mark cool."

Soubi nodded, still rubbing Ritsuka's back. "I think he might be ready by then to take the blindfold off. He seems to have picked up on our voices pretty well."

Semei thought for a moment. "Maybe we could bring over a few friends tomorrow. See if he can pick our voices out from a few different people."

Soubi nodded again and closed his eyes moving closer and wrapping his arm around Ritsuka's waist.

**Yeah, so I wanted to cry a little writing this chap  
Anyways, review please!! **

**AND, if people could help me in coming up with a name for this fic please?  
I need the help (  
-Soubi**


	3. The Small Voices

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ritsuka woke up alone. He yawned and stretched wincing as his wrist shot pain up his arm. They'd obviously put a clean cloth around his eyes since it wasn't wet at all and felt a little softer. He turned his head to look around though he couldn't see. With a small sigh he moved down so he was curled up under the blanket again and waited.

He heard the door open after what seemed like forever. He heard the familiar sound of the food tray and sat up quickly on his knees waiting for the hand that would single the food nearby. When the hand ruffled his hair lightly then picked up his wrist he gave a weak smile. "G-good morning… Master Semei."

Semei smiled. "Your learning quickly. I didn't even have to speak."

Ritsuka felt his face flush. It wasn't too hard for him. Especially with the blindfold, his senses were enhanced and he could tell the small difference between his two master's touches.

"How does it feel?" Semei asked running a hand over the wrapping of the boy's wrist.

"It stings a little, but better."

Semei nodded then went back to the tray. "Here.." he set something cold on his wrist. Probably a bag of ice. The coolness went through the wrapping and felt wonderful, making Ritsuka sigh lightly. Semei chuckled lightly then placed a hand under Ritsuka's chin. The boy opened his mouth and tasted something a little different this time…fruity.

He smiled when he noticed it _was_ fruit and chewed it happily. He was fed with a few different types of foods he didn't know about but liked them all. As he ate, Semei spoke.

"Now, we're having a few friends over. I don't want you to stray or talk to any of them, understood?"

Ritsuka nodded chewing what he thought was pineapple with lime.

"Good. If you act well enough today we've considered removing your blindfold."

Ritsuka stopped chewing turning his head towards the voice. His blindfold… they were going to take it off. He felt a smile tugging at his lip but continued eating, putting his head down.

"Now." Semei had moved the tray to the table and moved in front of Ritsuka, tugging at his pants. This made the boy a little more aware and he started to whimper lightly, panicking and tried to move back only making Semei laugh lightly.

"One, you will not pull away from neither me nor Soubi. Two, I'm not going to do anything to you, now open your legs."

Ritsuka bit his lip and opened his legs after his boxers had been pulled down to his ankles as well. Ritsuka gasped lightly when the hand moved along his thighs. He bit his lip harder as it trailed up member. Semei smirked lightly watching the boy clutch the bed sheets then slipped a round cock ring over his member and down, fitting it at the base.

Ritsuka was confused when his boxers were being pulled back up but didn't protest.

"From now until you've finished your training you will not be allowed to release at all. This is a special kind of ring that will stay fitted and still keep you from your climax. Your not to touch this or you'll be severely punished. Is this understood?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Y-yes Master Semei."

"Good. Now, Soubi is getting a bath ready for you, he'll be here soon."

Semei left and Ritsuka sat there, wanting to feel the new accessory but dared not afraid of being punished. He heard the door open again and listened as he was picked up. His arms went around Soubi's neck. When he felt the soft blonde hair, he ran his fingers through it, wishing desperately that he could take the blindfold off to see the face of his Master.

Ritsuka was set down and he felt Soubi's slender fingers stat to undress him. When he was completely nude he was lifted then set down inside a tub full of warm water. He sighed as the water felt good and started to sink down. Soubi took his wrist and started to undo the wrap then wash his body softly. He couldn't help but let out a small giggle as Soubi brushed the rag across his stomach. Soubi smiled and continued to wash him, being careful with his wrist.

"Close your eyes. I need to remove the blindfold." Ritsuka nodded, his eyes already closed. He was turned so he wasn't facing Soubi and the cloth was removed Water was pour over his head then his hair washed. The boy hummed to himself liking the gentle massages then was rinsed and picked up. He kept his eyes closed and hugged the towel tightly around him. The cloth was replaced and he was dried off.

Soubi smirked finding the ring and looked up at Ritsuka before standing. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, loving how a small kiss could send the boy's heart into a speed that could easily put him in a coma probably.

"If you trust us, we can take you to heaven and back."

Ritsuka flushed lightly at the statement but nodded as he was dressed.

When they finished Soubi led him out and picked him up carrying him towards the ball room. Ritsuka heard many voices and bit his lip as they went through the doors. Soubi set him down and wrapped his arms around him, walking him across the room. Ritsuka squealed as he felt several hands grab at his ass and quickly tried to hide behind Soubi. The blonde only smiled at he watched and kept his arm securely around him.

"There you are!"

Ritsuka's ears perked. "Master Semei?"

Semei grinned as he looked at Soubi. "Well hello my little one. You sure do smell good." He said leaning down and smelling his hair.

Ritsuka stood around by Soubi's side for a while when Semei pulled him away finally. "I want you to meet someone."

Ritsuka nodded as he was shuffled away. He heard someone speak hen felt two pairs of hands running over his body and down hid legs. He bit his lip but didn't move.

"Ooo, very good! What do you think Natsumo?"

"Hmm, he's good Yoji. You weren't bragging Semei, you perverted bastard."

Semei smirked stroking Ritsuka's hair. "You know I don't like to brag."

"The hell you don't! Soubi buys a toy that makes you cum in five minutes and your practically putting it in the papers!"

Semei rolled his eyes at Yoji's comment. "Well, I've got to go."

He started to pull Ritsuka through a crowd. Ritsuka kept track of him until he noticed that his hand wasn't on his shoulder anymore. He started to feel around a little worried.

"M-master Semei? Master Semei? Where'd you go?! Master Soubi! Master Semei!" He started to panic.

Semei smirked and sat off to the side with Soubi. He talked in his usual soft voice 'Ritsuka, over here.' Not yelling and not trying to get over the noise of the crowd. Soubi was doing the same only chanting 'Come here Ritsuka'.

Ritsuka continued to panic and though of taking the blindfold off. Of course, that wouldn't do any good except get him into trouble, he had no idea what either of his masters looked like.

He was turning frantically still when something caught his ears. He stood still trying to make it out and heard the small voice of his name. He instantly recognized it and tried to push through the crowd before it left. "Wait! Master Semei! Master Soubi!" He finally dropped to his knees and crawled through the legs of the crowd until the voice grew louder.

Soubi and Semei had expected to see the boy pop through the crowd somewhere or start yelling in the middle of I looking for them so they were surprised when the small kitten popped up form the floor and nearly threw himself at them. Semei laughed as Soubi smiled and held the boy who'd fallen on Semei's lap.

"**Very** well!" Semei commented and turned Ritsuka's face pulling it in close as he placed his lips on the boy's.

Ritsuka almost panicked but felt Soubi sit on Semei's legs behind him and wrap two strong arms around his waist. This was a reward? He could live with this! He kissed back happily feeling proud as Soubi kissed at his neck. Then feeling Semei's lips on his neck and Soubi's lips move up until they got his mouth. He nearly forgot to breathe when both males laughed and reminded him to do so. He loved this, the feeling of their lips on his skin. He knew he probably shouldn't, but it felt so wonderful. To feel so loved, and have them hold him so close. But he still wasn't sure what he'd done right.

As if reading his mind, Semei answered his question.

"You did very well. You were able to pick out our voices, even when so low, in a crowd. You do deserve a reward which will come later."

Soubi smiled. "Very good kitten."

Ritsuka felt his face flush but nodded. He liked this.

For the next hour or so Ritsuka kept a firm grip on Soubi's arm and traded to Semei every so often.

Then, people finally started to file out of the house. It must have been longer than he'd thought 'cause everybody seemed to comment on how it was dark out. Soubi and Semei both led the boy back to his room and help dress him. He loved feeling their hands roam his body or brush his skin. Something about their touch sent him into a daze that he wanted to experience over and over. He felt the kisses come again and giggled lightly as he was set in bed. He snuggled down as they sat on either side of his legs in front of him.

"Ritsuka.."

"Yes Master Soubi?"

Semei smiled. "Are you ready to see the faces of your masters?"

Ritsuka froze for a moment. He'd finally get to see the fingers that touch him so gently, and the hair and skin that was so soft. He nodded after a moment forgetting to answer. Soubi smiled along with Semei and reached out untying the blindfold but not pulling it away just yet.

First, Semei leaned down and kissed his lips, making him forget to breathe for a moment. He kissed back not noticing the blindfold being removed. When Semei pulled away he started to open his eyes and saw it wasn't black.

**Awww!  
Ok, so small cliffy but there will be more later!  
I hope your all enjoying this!! lol  
Some of you may have noticed the personalities of Semei & Soubi  
Don't think too hard because more will be revealed later in the story  
Don't forget to review and suggest any title ideas  
Ja ne!  
-Soubi**


	4. Training Begins

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ritsuka shut his eyes right away a little scared then heard Semei's light, soft chuckle. He tried again and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to let his vision focus. He gasped lightly as he looked at the faces of his newest masters. He turned to look at the blonde, then the other. They were…beautiful. He let his eyes trail over their gleaming skin and slender bodies.

"Well hello…" Ritsuka's head shot up and he smiled.

"Master Soubi!" he quickly reached forward running his hand through the long, silky hair. So those were the soft strands he'd felt. He smiled and turned to Semei, reaching out and running his hand along his cheek.

"You… your both so... soft."

Semei chuckled again and leaned forward kissing Ritsuka's forehead.

"Sleep now. Training starts tomorrow."

Ritsuka nodded and turned back to Soubi, a soft smile still placed gently on his face. Then, remembering, he looked down at his wrist. Tilting his head a little he traced a finger over the S shaped wound that would scar and winced.

Soubi's fingers entwined his and pulled his hand up kissing it. "Sleep." He said and laid Ritsuka down. They both tucked him in as the boy smiled curling up in the blankets.

"Thank you Masters..." he whispered as they left the room.

Ritsuka woke up, his food already there. He pouted a little, missing his morning breakfasts with his masters already. Looking around the room, he took in what he hadn't been able to the past few days. It was beautiful; reds, purples, and blues lined every fabric and looked soft as egyptian cotton.

Ritsuka ate his food then got up stretching. He noticed his 'brand' didn't hurt him as much and check it. It still made a sting of pain shoot through him just by looking at it.

In just a few minutes Soubi walked through the door and looked him over before going over and picking him up. Ritsuka looked up at him wondering why he hadn't spoken. Of course, he rarely spoke, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Ritsuka leaned against him content as they went into a larger room, his master's, he guessed.

Semei was sitting on the bed and smiled standing up. He reached out and Soubi handed him over. As he set Ritsuka on the bed he was already working on removing his pants and shirt. Ritsuka was a little confused and within a minute he was completely naked as the two older males looked over his body.

Ritsuka felt his face grow warm and he felt uncomfortable, but Semei just smiled and turned him over so he was on his hands and knees.

"Now, keep looking forward and don't move."

Ritsuka's ears flattened against his head when he felt something cool and a little slimy at his rear entrance. His eyes shot wide as his body started to tense.

"Don't tense." He heard Soubi's soft voice speak from next to him. He male was lying on the bed next to him smiling. "Just enjoy."

Ritsuka was still confused when he felt the finger slide into him. He bit his lip and immediately tensed but Soubi's hands just started to roam over his chest, almost making him forget the digit that started to move inside him.

He gave a small whimper as he felt Soubi start to kiss at his chest. What were they doing?! He tried to pull forward but Semei's firm hand held his waist.

"Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ritsuka gave a small whimper, his tail curling around his waist. He felt the finger continue to move and probe at his insides almost…almost feeling... good. He bit his lip feeling a noise build up in his throat when Semei leaned forward, curling the small intruder making him gasp lightly.

"More?"

Ritsuka shook his head. "No! Please.. Master Semei, take it out."

Semei smirked and removed his finger wiping it off on a nearby towel as Soubi's lips retreated and he got up standing next to Semei.

"Alright. You did well for your very first intrusion." Semei smirked.

Ritsuka's ears perked as he felt a something very small and cold placed at his entrance and bit his lip, letting his ears go back again.

"Don't hesitate to ask for more little one." Semei said as he push the small meal ball, just a little bigger than a marble, into the boy.

Ritsuka bit his lip as several small balls were placed inside him. He let out small moan as another was set at his entrance.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" Semei whispered in Ritsuka's ear as his hand snaked up his back.

Ritsuka couldn't think of anything words and nearly gasped when Soubi just barely applied pressure to the marble but not putting it in.

With a small whimper he said the only thing that came to mind.

"I want more…"

Soubi smiled and pushed in three more causing the boy to yell out lustfully. He had sweat on his forehead already and panted as he felt the balls somehow removed gently, one by one. He pouted slightly as the sensation stopped and collapsed onto the bed only to be scooped back into Semei's arms. One of his hands snaked around Ritsuka's waist and took hold of his noticeable erection

"It seems our little pet has enjoyed himself hm?"

Ritsuka felt his face flush again. He bit his lip harder wanting to pull away but loved being in Semei's arms.

"It... it hurts Master…"

Semei laughed lightly as Soubi laid in front of the two and reached down placing his hand gentling over the boy's erection.

"Oh, but it should feel wonderful."

Semei started to kiss at Ritsuka's neck while Soubi licked at his lips, stroking him softly.

Ritsuka nearly yelled and bucked his hips whimpering.

"Let's get you in the shower before you lose your mind." Semei whispered and picked him up. Soubi started the shower and Semei put him in having to hold him down in the cold water.

"W-wait! It… it's c-c-cold-d-d…" Ritsuka shivered as he was held down for a good ten minutes then pulled out and wrapped up.

"It's the only way to get your little problem to go away without torturing you too much. You'll get used to it."

Ritsuka didn't find Soubi's words too calming but snuggled close to his warm body as he was laid down between them.

"We'll keep you warm." Semei whispered.

"You did well." Soubi added, making Ritsuka smile a little and close his eyes. He was comfortable and liked being between them.

"Rest, we're going to just have fun today and start training again later tonight. We'll explain everything later."

Ritsuka nodded at Semei's words, loving his warm breath against his neck as he breath. He sighed, content and curled up a little with the two male's arms around him.

**So how was that for your first smut? )  
Don't worry, information on the 'training' will come next chapter  
Ja ne!  
-Soubi**


	5. An Unacceptable Friend

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ritsuka blinked his eyes open. He could feel two larger bodies on either side of him and smiled snuggling closer.

"Are you awake little one?"

Ritsuka's ears perked at Semei's voice and whimpered slightly as both the males pulled away.

"It's time to get up."

_Soubi._

He didn't need his eyes open completely to tell who was who. He yawned stretching and noticed he was dressed. Surprised he looked up.

"We dressed you while you slept." Semei said and picked him up.

Ritsuka automatically snuggled closer with a tiny, content smile on his face. After a minute or two he was sat down in a chair that was obviously too big for him but comfortable none the less. He looked up at the two figures before him, marveling still at how they looked.

"You need to understand the rules and know how to act and what your place is." Semei stated as he gave Soubi a slight nod.

The blond went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine and three glasses. Moving over to Semei, he set the contents down on a small table next to Semei's chair then took a seat across from him.

Ritsuka watched Semei pour each glass about half way. Soubi took one and handed him the other. Surprised, Ritsuka just stared at the glass, taking it when he heard Semei's voice telling him to. Hesitant, he smelled the crimson drink.

"Drink, it's fine. We won't let you take too much and you're not so young so a glass could do you well."

Ritsuka nodded at Semei's words and lifted the glass to his lip, smelling is lightly again before tilting the cup and sipping it lightly to taste it. Much to his surprise it actually tasted very good as he took another sip before watching his two masters before him.

"Now, you deserve to know why you're here and what you'll be used for."

Ritsuka bit his lip. The words chosen stung. _Used for… that's all he was, something to be used then thrown away._

Semei watched Ritsuka's reaction, able to read his feeling form his face easily and sighed.

"You needn't worry about anything. And you must learn to hide your emotions a little better when around others."

Ritsuka nodded whispering a small 'sorry'.

Semei nodded and continued. "We'll take good care of you so you needn't worry. You'll be punished when necessary and rewarded when earned. Soubi-Kun started out just like you." He said with a light grin as he remember back when he used to use his different exotic toys on the small virgin. The man was able to take so much pain and loved it. Masochist.

His smirk leaving he returned to talking. "We'll be training you. I own a business that sells many erotic toys and sexual items. But some need to be tested and as much as Soubi and I love to test out my products we need to rest sometimes."

Soubi was smirking proudly behind his hair that had fallen over his shoulders. He took another sip of his wine glancing up at Semei. He did love the toys and would gladly trade resting for a full night with the man. But, of course, he knew Semei wasn't one to show mercy when the person he worked with was so willing so did need his rest otherwise he'd be broken for a week.

Ritsuka was a little stunned and felt his face heat up at the subject. "B-but. Why .. why me?"

"You are pure as we've been told. You still have your ears and of course we've had the wonderful pleasure with being the first to push something up your sexy little ass."

Ritsuka's face felt like it was burning as he looked down, shifting his body a little.

"It's alright dear. You'll get used to it; just like you'll get used to my many toys. I want to get you aware of all the products and make sure that you can be brought pleasure with each and every one. But, as you've noticed, we cannot allow you to have certain pleasures. For example, being able to release will be something you won't have the pleasure of doing for a very long time. Also, we've been trying to make sure your comfortable with us and trust us, but starting tomorrow any contact with us will be prohibited unless you're told otherwise. Being able to feel our bodies in any way is a privilege, not a right."

Ritsuka pouted at this. He liked being held by them and sleeping with them. He loved being able to touch them. His pouting only made Soubi laugh a little.

But Ritsuka was also a little confused. What was there to follow? Other than the orders from when he was in their bed earlier, he didn't see anything else he really needed to know mush less follow.

Semei could see the evident confusion on the boy's face and nodded. "Soubi." He said and Soubi turned to him. He could tell he had something planned.

"Now Ritsuka. Even when we're around people you must follow our orders no matter what order it is." He made a motion for Soubi to come over and he did, sitting on his knees before Semei. Semei leaned down speaking gently as he stroked Soubi's hair. "Why don't we show him an example." His hand was already undoing his pants as he kissed Soubi's forehead. "Please me like I've taught you." He whispered then leaned back glancing at Ritsuka who seemed to be watching with interested as to what was happening.

"Ritsuka, come." Ritsuka looked up at Semei's voice and obliged quickly stammering over watching as he noticed was Soubi was going to do. The blond had already started working on taking different parts of Semei's length into his mouth and Ritsuka was a little shocked. Would they really have him do this in public?

He was pulled from his thoughts as Semei pulled him in for a kiss then forced him to watch Soubi again, which he wanted to not to at the moment.

"Isn't he beautiful? I've taught him well." Semei spoke as he closed his eyes, enjoying the talented, warm mouth that consumed him. His eyes turned to Ritsuka, who stared, obviously not believing it but also, with a look of excitement. Smirking Semei pulled Ritsuka onto him making sure his position wouldn't disturb Soubi. He spread the boy's legs, watching him bit his lip and pushed his hand into his pants, kissing his neck.

Soubi looked up seeing the bulge in Ritsuka's pants and instantly wanted to abandon the one he was working on just to taste the boy's. But he knew better and focused on his own 'candy' sucking harder to bring his Master to climax.

Semei stroked Ritsuka faster as he moaned feeling Soubi swallowed his released seed. Turning Ritsuka's face towards him he spoke gently. "Soubi will be the one to teach you this, he's an expert. But know that when we give you the pleasure of coming into your mouth you must swallow it all and not lose a drop."

Ritsuka nodded, frightened. He felt his pants being pulled down and bit his lip, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He felt Semei's hand continue to work on him but didn't want it. He wanted it to be Soubi's mouth. He wanted to feel the blonde's tongue the way he'd seen him wok on Semei's erection.

He nearly cried out as his wish was granted and Soubi's mouth closed over the head of his erection. He started to squirm and whimpered, feeling Semei's hands tease his nipples.

"Are our rules clear Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka nodded frantically trying to push his hips further into Soubi's mouth but they were held down.

"S-soubi! Ah!" he pushed his head back wanting his release so bad. He knew it wouldn't be granted, but that didn't stop him from wanting it.

He grit his teeth feeling Semei's teeth bite his neck somewhat painful.

"Remember to address us correctly." He said in a gentle but firm voice.

"Y-yes... Master…" He let a moan slip as Soubi finally pulled away. He whimpered and felt tears slip down his eyes as all the pleasure started to stop and turn into painful throbbing. He felt his body picked up by Soubi and instantly clung to him hiding his face. He heard the cold water running and started to protest. "P-please M-master Soubi! No! I don't want the water! P-please! T-take it off!" he cried into his shirt, his hips rubbing his erection onto the man automatically.

Soubi watched the boy sadly. He remembered when he'd cry to Semei like this, nearly begging for release. He held the boy tighter kissing his neck before whispering. "Shhh, it's ok. Soubi's here, I'll take care of you."

He felt the need to take care of the boy. He knew how hard it was to be one of Semei's pets and how hard it was when no one was around to comfort you. Of course he loved Semei, but when Semei was Master, the comfort in training was limited. Right now, Ritsuka needed a friend, not a Master.

Soubi was naked within moment as he stripped Ritsuka, whispering gentle, comforting words to the boy. He stepped into the shower with him this time, holding the boy close as he sat down in the shower. The boy's teeth started to clatter and Soubi kissing him many times all over any piece of his body he could reach. When the cries stopped and the erection faded he turned the water so it was warmer and let the boy's body calm down further, relaxing.

"I'll always be here Ritsuka." He whispered smiling warmly.

Ritsuka looked up at him and wrapped his arms around his Master's neck, hugging himself close. "T-thank you... Master Soubi."

"Shhh, how 'bout we have our own little secret? Call me Soubi when Master Semei isn't around, ok?"

Ritsuka looked up and smiled nodding. "Ok... Soubi" he giggled softly yawning.

Soubi sighed as the boy rested on his chest. He knew he'd face punishment for this but the boy needed comfort and he'd give it to him as long as Semei didn't object too much.

"But remember, secrets aren't good to keep, especially from Master Semei. Understood?"

Ritsuka nodded.

"Good. But this will be just ours, no one else's."

Ritsuka smiled. He liked that.

* * *

Soubi walked into the room and sat down taking his glass of wine and drinking the rest of it as Semei watched him.

"Ritsuka's in bed?"

"Yes Master."

"Good." He got up, a slight glare, as he watched Soubi. "You know, keeping secrets isn't a good thing."

Soubi nodded and moved from the chair onto his knees." Yes Master. But please, the boy,"

"Enough. I understand it's hard for him but you know better then anyone I will not accept lying. And to tell him to lie to me is unacceptable."

Soubi nodded. "Yes Master."

Semei pulled Soubi up and pushed him into the couch chair quickly straddling him. Leaning down he crashed his lips onto Soubi's. Soubi smirked and kissed him back pushing his tongue into Semei's mouth. Both hungrily fought for dominance before they had to break apart nearly gasping for air. By now, Soubi's pants were removed along with Semei's shirt. Soubi licked his lips smirking and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off his body in a slow manner as Semei attacked his sensitive pink nipples.

Soubi gasped as the small silver piercing was pulled then hissed as Semei pulled it sharply.

"This is supposed to be a punishment Soubi-kun, not pleasure."

Soubi smirked, undoing Semei's pants. "But you should know better than anyone, I like punishment."

Once Semei's pants were down he pulled Soubi's slender legs up and placed himself at his entrance. "It's been a while since I've taken you, are you sure you can do without lubrication?" Semei smirked not waiting for an answer and thrust himself into Soubi, groaning.

Soubi moaned, making a fake yell of pain just to please Semei. Both knew that this wasn't going to be a punishment and crashed their lips together as Semei rocked into his lover, his hand reaching down and stroking him teasingly.

Soubi gasped, his arms snaking around Semei's neck.

"Maybe I won't let you come then Sou-chan?" Semei grinned and squeezed Soubi's erection harder, making the blond moan loudly.

"Oh Master..." Soubi groaned making his hips rise with every thrust. "God…" he panted, his eyes filled with lust as he stared into Semei's eyes. He knew what the man wanted and was completely fine with submitting and giving it to him. "Punishment me Master! I'm your toy! Use my body!" he cried feeling Semei's thrust become more urgent.

They both moaned in unison as they climaxed together and Semei's body slumped against Soubi's.

"I love you Soubi…" he whispered.

"I love you too Semei." Soubi answered to his partner and kissed his forehead before they both shifted and let themselves rest for now.

**So how is it?  
The first Semei-x-Soubi scene 3  
Yes, they are lovers as well as Master-x-Slave  
Also, special thanks to AliceInNeverEverLand for the new title.  
Enjoy! And I'll get working on chap 6 )**

** Soubi**


	6. Trust and Love

Chapter

**Chapter 6**

Ritsuka was in the kitchen humming softly to himself. The masters seemed to be sleeping in tonight but he didn't mind. He'd make dinner for them. Maybe that'd gain him the privilege to sleeping with them. He smiled softly thinking of them on either side of him, their arms wrapped around him, their voices whispering soft comments, their hands slowly stroking him until he drifted to sleep. He sighed. He wanted that every night. He wanted to always be able to sit in their laps and cuddle with them. But that couldn't be done. That was a reward, not a right.

He continued to cook, his hips swaying softly to the music he'd turned on. His tail flickered around happily as he tasted the teriyaki chicken and smiled licking his lips. The rice and vegetables were finished and the chicken was almost done. He smiled and let it simmer to stay warm as he checked to see if the wine was cold. He'd called the winery and asked what type of wine would do best and they'd given him tips. He was surprised to see that the Master's had a full cellar stocked with almost three bottles of every kind of wine you could think of.

He was wearing only an apron, unsure of what clothes to wear or if he was allowed. His trainer had taught him many things, things that scared him still. He hoped he wouldn't scream in his sleep or cry. He didn't want his Masters to think of him as weak. He wanted to show them he could be strong, that no matter what he'd always be obedient.

Sighing softly he set the table. He noticed Semei always sat at the end. He wondered why. Then again, he seemed to have more power than Soubi. HE smiled. Soubi was kind and gentle. He liked that. And he was letting Ritsuka call him by just him name when they were alone. That made him happy.

Turning off the stove he started to serve rice onto the plates, his body still swaying and dancing a little. He served the meals and set everything up, admiring his work with a smile. Then he looked for something to open the wine. He couldn't find anything so tried to pull the cork out. It wasn't as easy as he though and when he pulled harder it came up but not all the way out and he stumbled back. Gasping softly, he felt himself fall into someone and the arms wrap around his waist. Looking his he saw Soubi and smiled, blushing slightly. The older man took the bottle of wine and opened it the rest of the way before setting it down.

Ritsuka smiled but it disappeared when Soubi immediately let go of Ritsuka and went across the kitchen. In the midst of his pouting he didn't notice Semei enter until he heard his voice.

"Don't spoil him Soubi." Came the stern words as Soubi just turned with a cocky smile and grinned.

Semei sighed and shook his head before looking at Ritsuka with a soft chuckle.

"And why is my beautiful pet preparing dinner wearing only an apron?"

Ritsuka blushed again, shifting on his feet. "I-I wasn't sure what to wear... and you were both asleep Master. So... so I made dinner." He said, fearing he might have upset Master Semei by not asking first. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"No, no dear. It's fine. I'm happy you did. Come, shall we eat?"

They sat at the table as Soubi poured the wine.

"Ritsuka, excellent choice in wine. Where did you learn what type to choose?"

"I-I called the winery…" he answered taking a small bite of food. He instantly regretted speaking when he saw Semei's face.

Semei looked at Ritsuka both surprised and upset. He sighed setting his glass down. "Ritsuka, you're not allowed to use the phone, I'm sure you know this. We're treating you kindly but your still a slave."

"Y-yes Master…" Ritsuka said biting his lip. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know which kind and I didn't know… I... I just…" His breathing picked up as he felt like crying. He didn't mean to upset Semei and probably just ruined his chances at getting to sleep with his Masters.

"Shh, it's ok Ritsuka, but remember next time if you need anything you ask Soubi or I."

Ritsuka nodded wiping away a tear that'd escaped. "I-I'm sorry Master..." he said sniffling as he continued to eat. His mood had been ruined. He knew he wouldn't get what he wanted now and he was utterly disappointed that he'd upset his Master.

Ritsuka's ears flattened against his head a little more as he felt Soubi's hand rubbing his back softly. He gave a weak smile and let his ears perk slightly again and continued to eat. Only did Soubi stop when Semei gave him a soft glare, making Ritsuka sink in his seat a little.

"Ritsuka, tomorrow you're going to meet a few friends of ours."

"Who?" Ritsuka asked Semei curiously, his ears perking again.

"You'll see tomorrow." Semei answered.

They finished eating and Ritsuka washed and put away the dishes. He looked at Semei for a moment before putting his head down and started to go to his room but he was pulled back. He looked at Semei, biting his lip lightly.

"We're going to add a little to your training today." He said and started to pull him to the Masters bedroom.

Ritsuka didn't protest, not as if he could really do much. So far they'd worked with different sized metal balls which all felt wonderful but even after the first week he was starting to dread training. It meant his body would be taught new pleasures but he'd get denied the one pleasure he always begged Soubi to give him in the end. Though he was happy with his Master's kindness he was still scared. His old Master's thoughts stayed in his head. As much as Soubi tried to comfort him and be kind Ritsuka would push it all away. He'd eagerly accept any small affection he'd been given over the week but push away at any sign of internal trust or real feelings. If you didn't get too close then when things went bad you weren't hurt as bad.

Ritsuka was pulled from his thoughts when a blindfold was placed over his eyes. He made his body relax as let the gentle touches of his Master's hands guide him to the bed. That was until he was taken a different direction. He grew confused as Semei, least who he thought was Semei, put leather cuffs on his hands.

"M-master?"

"Hush," was Semei's firm reply. "You are doing a very good job so far but there are some issues."

Ritsuka felt a pang of hurt and regret wash over his body. Was he being punished? He didn't mean to upset them! He hadn't even been thinking that he wasn't allowed to use the phone. In his thoughts he didn't notice that his breathing had hitched.

"Ritsuka, calm down." Semei's voice was a little more soothing now but still firm. He was in his complete master mode now. It scared Ritsuka even more too where the boy had small tears already running down his cheeks.

"You seem to be having a few trust issues. I know life had been hard for you but we're taking care of you. There's no need to me scared of us. You need to learn to trust us Ritsuka, and that is today's training."

Ritsuka tried his best to hold back tears now and kept his head down. "I-I'm s-sorry Master! I... I'll try.. h-harder." He said between sobbing gasps for air. His shoulders were shaking now and he felt like falling to the floor to cry but knew that doing so could get him punished more.

"Ritsuka, I need you to trust us. If you can't trust us then we can't trust you. Have we given you anything to fear?"

"N-no…" Ritsuka sobbed, slowly calming down.

"Good. Now," Ritsuka felt hands guiding him somewhere and followed reluctantly flinching slightly as the person slipped the apron off of him. He started to sob again when he was set on a hard surface and his legs were spread.

"Master…" Soubi said quietly so the boy wouldn't hear him through his sobs. "Maybe we shouldn't, he isn't-"

"Soubi. He needs to learn just as you did. I know time could probably help but I'm not going to wait. He will learn to trust us or he won't like it here. Now, assume your position."

Soubi looked at Ritsuka sadly and nodded. He pulled off his shirt, his eyes dropping in submission. He didn't bother making his strip a show knowing Semei was in full fledged Master mode and nothing could pull him from it.

His clothes dropping to the floor Soubi moved to where Ritsuka was sat and dropped to his knees, his head bowed to Semei.

"Ritsuka, it's time to stop crying."

Ritsuka had calmed down a little and tried to cut off his sobs to listen, his body still shaking a little.

Semei stood in front of the two looking them over, deciding the best way to go about this. His eyes drifted to Soubi, his beloved and willing pet. Seeing the blonde in his submissive state was a beautiful sight. Since they'd abandoned the master slave relationship Soubi tended to keep a slight taunting attitude. Semei knew he could easily have the blonde drop in completely submission without a single word but when he did it was still something he enjoyed very much.

His eyes moved to his newest pet, Ritsuka. The boy was beautiful, no doubt, but he needed to learn still. Though he wondered; sure it took time for Slaves to trust their masters if they did at all but the boy seemed scared to. He knew only one other had owned him and only trained him to be obedient. So what was the boy afraid of? He'd never even been with a master who'd make him afraid of being owned. He wondered…

"Ritsuka, tell me, besides your training what else has your previous owner taught you?"

Ritsuka could feel his hands shaking and tried o take a deep breath. "N-nothing Master."

"Are you sure? It's not good to lie to me."

Ritsuka bit his lip. "He only taught be to be obedient" he answered in a quiet voice, letting his head bow.

Semei sighed. This wasn't working. He walked over and let a hand trail over the boy's chest. "Do you believe I'm going to hurt you?"

Ritsuka opened his mouth to speak but didn't.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Semei nodded and cupped the boy's face kissing him gently. "Why?"

Ritsuka didn't answer.

Semei moved so he was behind Ritsuka and ran a hand through his hair. "Why dear?"

"Because of why you bought me." Ritsuka whispered lightly.

"And why, my pet, did I buy you?"

"To use my body." He choked out, small tears wetting the blind fold.

"Not the terms I would have used but yes. Have we given you any reason to fear us?"

"No Master."

"Then why are you still scared? Yes we're using your body, but we're training your body to _like_ the things we do, not fear them." Semei kissed the back of the boy's neck gently, his hand moving down to rub his back in a soothing motion.

"Because…"

"Yes?"

"Because you'll only hurt me later."

"How?"

Ritsuka hesitated, not answering this time.

"Ritsuka, I can't help you if you don't talk." He cooed as his hand ran over the boy's chest now.

Ritsuka shuddered lightly. _They'll only hurt you. Make you believe that they're kind and want to be nice; then they'll take you. They'll force you down after you trust them and rip you apart for they're own pleasure._

Ritsuka was slowly starting to sob again.

"Shh, Ritsuka I need to know. I'm your master now, you must tell me."

"Y-you'll just… just take what you w-want for… for your own pleasure." He choked out, his small frame shaking as his ears pinned back against his head. His tail wrapped around his waist tightly.

Semei stared at him before pulling him down into a hug. "Shh, my little one. We would never. We _want_ you to enjoy what we do; we won't ever do that to you." He stroked the others hair for a minute before nodding to Soubi. "How about we show you the real meaning of trust?"

He pulled him over to another area and removed the blindfold.

The boy wiped his eyes and looked up, stunned. Soubi was naked, lying on the table, leg's spread. He watched as Semei secured his wrists and hips down then placing a gag carefully into his mouth.

"M-Master!"

"Not today Ritsuka, Soubi-kun is another pet, just like you, for tonight. He is putting his trust into you right now just as you must do for us."

Semei went over and stood behind the young boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Isn't he beautiful? You'll get to play with him for as long as you want." He nudged Ritsuka to move forward and a small tray sat next to the table. It held various objects but they're purposes were very clear.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ritsuka looked at Soubi for a moment then nodded shyly. He picked up the first object, flushing as he turned to Soubi. He watched as the blonde lifted his head. He looked at the other's eyes. They didn't hold fear, or distrust. Soubi _did_ trust him. And not only that, he _wanted_ him to do this.

Ritsuka gave a weak smile and nodded as he prepared the first item. Soubi wasn't his master right now. He would forget Semei was watching, forget Soubi was doing this on Semei's orders, and pretend it was just them. Just him and his blonde savior. The one who was always so kind to him, always letting him get used to things at his own pace. Ritsuka smiled, he loved him. He had no doubt that he loved him and if Soubi could trust him with this, then Ritsuka could trust the blonde with anything.

"Shall we begin, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked with confidence in his voice.

Semei smiled, things seemed to be going well.

**Well? Well?!  
How do you like it?!  
Alright, I have a favor to ask everyone, well, anyone here who has ever read or seem Shugo Chara  
My close friend, Tsukiyomi Kirari-san, has just started her first fic!  
YAY Lindy-Chan!!  
Anyways, I'd like if some of you wnet and read the first chapter, give some adivice or encouragement?  
The better she feels about her story, the faster I'll write my next chap ;)  
Lol, So check it out or don't, but review please!!  
P.S. Her story is called Life is Never Fair  
P.S.S If anyone knows what 'P.S.' even means, PLEASE tell me!  
Me and Lindy-Chan have been wondering for a long time -.-'  
Ja ne!**

Soubi  



	7. Unallowed Desires

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_Shall we begin, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked with confidence in his voice._

Soubi panted lightly. The blindfold around his eyes didn't help. He could feel goose bumps running across his skin. It was hard to reject the fact that he was absolutely and utterly anxious to get started. What he hated, what that his arms were tied down and his legs pulled apart and bound as well. Semei had put a strap around his lower stomach to be sure he didn't buck too hard and hurt Ritsuka. He wanted to whimper. He hated being tied down, but he loved it all the same; to be dominated, to be controlled and have your whole body at the mercy of someone else.

He shivered lightly when he felt Ritsuka's cold fingers ghost across his thigh. He squirmed a little but didn't go anywhere. He could tell that he was avoiding his now half hard cock on purpose as his fingers slipped lower, past his sac. He gasped and arched his back as the cold digits brushed over his entrance. God he wanted those fingers inside him.

Ritsuka was actually having fun. Watching Soubi react was very interesting. He set the toy he'd selected and let the cool gel that spilled slowly from the tip cover over Soubi's puckered entrance. He let the small metal rob slide in as the cool gel coated Soubi's insides, preparing him.

Soubi gasped as the gel spilled into him. He squirmed again, the item not causing enough friction for him. When it was removed he bit his lip from protesting. He wasn't to talk. He knew that.

As Soubi mourned over the lose Ritsuka blushed, picking up a few colored balls. He knew what they were. He'd had the… pleasure of experiencing them. And with not being able to come they were torture, devious. That sparked an idea in Ritsuka's mind and he smirked. Before he didn't anything he slipped a cock ring over Soubi's half hard member and smiled. He could tell Soubi tensed.

Semei chuckled lightly though the boy didn't notice. He hadn't used a cock ring on Soubi in a while and was sure the blonde didn't like the idea. He'd already trained him to be able to hold in his orgasms for a period of time but seeing as Ritsuka was knew he wondered if he'd be given any mercy…

Ritsuka placed the black ball at Soubi's entrance. They were just slightly larger than golf balls so they wouldn't be uncomfortable. Her let it slip into Soubi's slick passage as heard the blonde moan but not moving, obviously ready for more. Ritsuka pressed the button on the remote as the ball started to vibrate. He watched Soubi for a few moments before turning and getting the red ball. He slipped it into the other boy's passage and smiled as it went in easily.

Soubi, on the other hand, felt the black ball being shifted as another moved in. He gasped as the rolling and repositioning caused more friction. He clenched his inner muscles and moaned loudly until he heard a stern relax coming from Semei. He pouted and relaxed reluctantly, basking in the pleasure. When the next ball was activated Soubi let out a louder moan and squirmed. The red ball began to get warm, mixing with the vibrations.

Ritsuka didn't waste time to slip the blue ball in, already excited at the other's reaction and turned it on. He watched as Soubi yelled in pleasure from the combined sensations. The last ball had started to turn icy cold, contradicting the red one. Ritsuka had enjoyed them of course and felt himself get aroused at just watching Soubi. He started next at slipping another black ball in then another red then blue. He turned them all on then smiled and let his hand caress Soubi's thighs.

The blonde was withering, biting his lip hard as he moaned. He hadn't had these used on him in a** long** time. He was panting by the time he felt a wet, warm sensation around his sac. He gasped when he recognized Ritsuka licking at his balls. He moaned, his head pushing back.

Ritsuka closed his eyes, trying to remember when Soubi had given him a few lessons on blow jobs.

"_Lick gently first, make sure you find the right spots before diving in."_

Ritsuka listened to the voice and let his mouth suck just barely on small parts of the blonde's testicles. He found the sensitive spots and took the head into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit as a teasing. He was rewarded with a helpless struggle form the older trying to buck his hips.

Smiling he continued, keeping Soubi's voice in his head. _Go slow as you take it all the way in, keep your breathing under control. _Ritsuka did and made his way all the way down. It wasn't too hard and his nose was touching Soubi's groin as he felt the blunt tip pressing at the back of his throat lightly. He sucked gently before letting out a low, throaty moan.

Soubi yelled arching his back, frustrated that he could move his hips. The balls were vicious. He wanted to come badly! Damnit! He knew better than to ask but maybe if he begged Semei would allow his speaking…

He felt Ritsuka start to suck harder and moaned again whimpering. The boy on the other hand was busy tasting the salty precome that leaked into his mouth. He pulled back slowly then pushed back. His fingers moved down and pressed at Soubi's entrance. He pushed his finger inside, wondering how it felt. He was surprised as the other's ring closed tightly around his finger, clenching tightly and trying to gain more friction. He didn't touch the balls and probed lightly at Soubi's inner walls hearing gasps, pants, and pleading moans.

"Ritsuka…. please…" Ritsuka heard the soft pleading and looked up, pulling back. He could see a thin layer of sweat on Soubi's body. He was… stunning. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to explore the other's body. He bit his lip then jumped lightly when he was grabbed around the waist. He relaxed into Semei's gentle arms and tilted his head back, unsure of what to do.

Semei smiled gently and kissed the boy's neck. "Let him go now, you'll have more chances later." He whispered, stroking his hair lightly. Ritsuka nodded and moved forward. He pulled off the cock ring and wrapped his lips around Soubi's weeping erection. With one gentle command form Semei to come Soubi yelled in bliss as he released into Ritsuka's mouth, the boy's taking it all and savoring it as he swallowed happily.

Ritsuka hadn't noticed that Semei had shut off the balls and had been removing them and then Soubi. He looked up as Soubi's blindfold was taken off. He smiled, blushing as the blonde looked at him. What he didn't expect was to be grabbed in the next moment and pulled into Soubi's embrace. He gasped surprised and looked up. As soon as he did Soubi's lips crashed down onto his in a gentle kiss. Ritsuka moaned lightly and melted into the other. He didn't want to move. The gentle butterflies flew across his skin as he felt Soubi's warm tongue roam his mouth. He sucked gently as he gripped the other's shirt. _'I love you…'_ he repeated in his mind as he kissed back eagerly and just as passionate.

He wasn't sure when but sometime during all of his emotions he ended up in bed with only his boxers on and Soubi's naked body holding him close. He didn't know where Semei was but it didn't matter. He was happy. Soubi was holding him. Kissing him everywhere reachable and he was smiling. Ritsuka clung to the older man and smiled, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Soubi…." He said, half asleep now.

"Yes Ritsuka?" the blonde asked with a soft voice as he stroked the other's hair. The boy was beautiful.

"I love you."

Soubi hesitated for a moment. He couldn't help but smile and hug him tighter. He lifted the boy's sleepy face and kissed him. When the kiss ended the boy snuggled into his chest and Soubi rubbed his back.

"Seto had said that whoever bought me would use my body and hurt me."

Soubi noted the tired voice. Ritsuka probably wasn't aware of what he was saying but he didn't doubt that it wasn't true.

"But I don't fear you…. I know you won't… hurt me…" Ritsuka yawned. "Promise not to… leave me." He struggled not to slip into the darkness.

"I promise Ritsuka." Soubi kissed his head and hummed softly, letting him fall asleep and smiled closing his own. He was glad they'd chosen him.

When Ritsuka woke up he was alone. He whimpered, small tears dropping down his face. As he woke up a little more he heard the door open and turned to look. Soubi was coming in carrying a tray with breakfast. He smiled and sat up. He hadn't really noticed his tears until Soubi wiped them away with a kiss each.

"Hungry Kitten?"

Ritsuka giggled and noticed, giving a soft meow like a kitten and letting his tail sway happily.

Soubi laughed and sat down patting his lap. Ritsuka quickly curled up and nestled against the other's chest. He opened his mouth when fed and ate quietly, enjoying the affection. When they finished Ritsuka held Soubi's hand and they went to the living room, meeting Semei. Ritsuka smiled as Semei pulled him over and away from Soubi giving him a good morning kiss. He giggled softly and curled up on Semei's lap.

"You know I'm very proud of you Ritsuka."

Ritsuka beamed and smiled.

Semei laughed and patted his head. "Now, as I told you yesterday you will be meeting friends of ours today and spending part of the day with them."

Ritsuka's face didn't look so happy. He'd have to leave? His ears flattened back as he looked worried.

"Don't sulk little one." Semei said, kindly yet firm. "You'll only be there for a few hours then they'll bring you back."

Ritsuka bit his lip and nodded. "I'll try Master."

"Good boy." Semei kissed his forehead. "Now, go get cleaned up and dressed. I won't have my pet walking around here all dirty and stinking."

Ritsuka laughed and jumped off the other's lap.

"You too Soubi, you smell." Semei said with a smile. Soubi rolled his eyes and kissed Semei as he passed, wrapping an arm around Ritsuka and lead him to the shower.

"So who am I going to meet?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi started the hot water.

"You'll see when they get here."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because Semei said so."

"But you're my master too; you don't have to always listen to him."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Ritsuka…"

"Yes?"

Soubi sighed and pulled the boy in. He silenced him with a long kiss pulling away and smirking as he was panting.

"Hush. No more questions and get in."

Ritsuka blushed and shed his boxers before climbing in after Soubi. He sighed and let his ears fall back as he stepped under the hot water. It felt nice. He turned around and gasped lightly. Soubi stood a lot taller than him; he knew that, but his body… He remembered the image of seeing the older man twisted in pleasure and sweating and moaning. It was so different form his usual quiet, kind, and strong personality. But his body… Ritsuka stared. He let his eyes take in everything. His perfectly molded face and silky hair; his rounded shoulders and strong chest. He looked at his nipples to see both were pierced and blushed softly but didn't quite notice. He let his eyes move down across his abs and abdomen. He continued down to the V shape between his legs and his privates. After a moment he let his eyes drift down his legs; so long and muscled. The man was graceful and beautiful, almost like a god.

He hadn't noticed that he'd been staring for a while until Soubi pulled him against his chest. Ritsuka blushed and put his face to the other's chest, or what he could reach. Now was his chance. He kissed softly at the perfect skin, letting his hands wander across the other's chest a little. Soubi was a little surprised. He's watched the other stare at him as if he was some sort of prize or god. He didn't expect anything until he gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure. He started panting softly, not expecting Ritsuka to do anything. The boy had wrapped his lips around his left nipple and was sucking gently, pulling on the ring softly while his hands caressed the rest of his frontal body.

"Ritsuka…" he gave a soft moan and let his head lean back on the wall. With Ritsuka still in his arms he slid down so he was sitting against the edge of the tub. Soft gasps and moans came as Ritsuka worked on his chest. He could feel himself becoming aroused and gasped as Ritsuka's hand wrapped around his member. He moaned, feeling the boy slowly coax him to full hardness. He didn't notice anything, his mind in a haze from the ministrations, until he felt Ritsuka's entrance placed at the tip of his erection. His eyes went wide as he quickly pulled the boy away from him.

"Ritsuka!" he panted, obviously disappointed in the lose but more upset about what the boy had almost done.

He could see the hurt in Ritsuka's eyes as he spoke and closed his eyes.

"Ritsuka… what were you doing?! You know you're not supposed to do anything like that! Besides, do you know how much pain you would have been in if you just went and impaled your body onto me?"

Ritsuka bit his lip whimpering. He hadn't cared about the pain. He only wanted Soubi inside him. He wanted to feel him.

"I..I…" He bit his lip harder, upset that he'd disobeyed Soubi. He leaned into the other's arms, forcing back tears. "I-I'm sorry Soubi! I just… I just…" he could feel his body starting to shake and the sobs coming.

"Shh, Ritsuka." Soubi looked at him and kissed his forehead. "We would have both been in trouble and you a lot of pain if you'd done that. You know it's against the rules. Why were you even trying?"

"I want you to take me Soubi! I don't want to wait! I don't want Semei to be the first! I want to come and I want you to be inside me!" he said, starting to sob a little. He'd been so close.

Soubi was stunned. He rubbed Ritsuka's back and sighed. "Ritsuka… your training isn't even halfway finished, you know that right?"

Ritsuka nodded stiffly.

Soubi sighed. "Ritsuka, I can guarantee anything, but you can't do this." He felt bad for the boy. He knew how hard it could be and how long it would take and was sure he wouldn't be able to get Semei to be lenient.

In his thoughts he hadn't noticed Ritsuka moving down with his kisses, the tears washed away by the shower. He quickly reached to stop him.

"Ritsuka." he warned though his tone was not convincing.

"Let me finish what I started Master." Ritsuka said and looked up with a small smile. He moved down and worked on bringing Soubi to release. He'd have to try some other time, for now, he'd be happy with watching his Master's own pleasure.

After about an hour in the shower both boy's came out with smiles and laid on the bed in their towels. Soubi kissed Ritsuka's hair and laughed softly.

"Your very cute when your wet." He whispered smiling.

Ritsuka blushed and kissed Soubi's neck. "You looked very sexy in the shower." He retorted in a low seductive voice as he nipped the other's earlobe.

Soubi smirked and climbed on top of the boy slowly, pinning his hands playfully above his head.

"Ah, I might just have to punish you for that." He said and nipped down Ritsuka's collar bone.

Ritsuka giggled softly but gave a light moan and a smile as he saw Soubi pull his towel off. Again, Ritsuka took in the sight of the other's wonderful body. Blushing he felt the blonde slowly peel away his own towel from his hips until they heard someone clear their throat.

Both froze and turned their heads to see Semei leaning against the doorway, evident disapproval on his face.

Soubi covered Ritsuka back up quickly and kissed his forehead before getting off him and heading to the other side of the room to get his clothes. Ritsuka sat up biting his lip, a blush and disappointment from being caught.

Semei didn't look happy and didn't say anything as he watched Soubi for a moment then looked at Ritsuka. "Go to your room and get dressed Ritsuka. Our guests are waiting." He said, stepping aside as Ritsuka scrambled to quickly obey the order.

Semei turned to Soubi and shut the door.

Soubi continued to surf through his drawer, not putting anything on, knowing he wouldn't be allowed for the next few minutes but to have something to do.

"Soubi."

The one word sent him into submission as he quickly turned and dropped to his knees at Semei's feet.

"I'm sorry Semei, I didn't mean-"

"Mean to what Soubi? It looked like you were about to screw the boy! And what took you two an hour to shower?" Semei scowled. "I'm very disappointed Soubi. I'll talk about your punishment after Ritsuka's gone. Get dressed, I'll be in the guest hall."

"Yes Master." Soubi said quietly as Semei left.

**Alright!  
This is my longest chapter yet!  
And I was going to make it SO much longer too!  
BUT, Since it was already 8 pages in word  
I decided to make you wait and type the next chap tonight or tomorrow or w/e  
Anyways, review 3  
I hope you liek the SoubixRitsuka  
And to clear it up, Ritsuka will not get raped but thigns will happen that arn't allowed.  
You'll ahve to read to find out.  
I just couldn't put a lot of it off until like a year later in the story when he finally finishes training -.-  
So, review please, it keeps me going.  
The more my story feels loved the more I think of ideas and the more I want to type  
So see you next time!  
Ja ne!**

**Soubi**

**P.S. I have read the chapters a noticed I slipped. In chap 6 Soubi had a gaga placed in his mouth. I got mixed up thinking Semei had put a blindfold on him. I'm going to change it but for any who notice the mistake please just ignmore it, it was my faul. **


	8. You Belong To Me: Body Heart and Soul

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ritsuka dressed quickly, his heart pounding. What had he done?! How could he not notice Semei standing there?!

He pulled his shirt on as his ears stayed flat against his head. They perked when he heard the door open then flattened when Semei came in, looking no happier than before.

"Ritsuka."

Ritsuka let his head bow quickly and started for the door. "I'm ready Master."

"Sit."

Ritsuka paused for a moment then turned slowly and sat on the bed.

"Ritsuka."

Ritsuka bit his lip and looked up slowly. He didn't like the angry look Semei had.

"What happened?"

"I-I just gave Sou- Master Soubi a blowjob…."

Semei scowled and his eyes narrowed making the boy cringe.

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong Master."

"No but Soubi knows the rules."

Ritsuka felt a wave of panic wash over him.

"W-wait! No! He didn't do anything!"

"Hush!" Semei scowled. "You're both at fault. I don't want to see it happening again, ever! Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." Ritsuka said letting his head drop again.

"Let's go."

Ritsuka got up and followed Semei out of the room. They made their way to the guest room and Ritsuka saw Soubi sitting in one of the chairs, his head bowed. He bit his lip again and looked at the couch. Two boys sat there; one sitting against the side and the other laid down, his head on the other's lap.

"Semei! We've been waiting!" The blonde said. Ritsuka noted neither had their ears.

"Natsuo, Yoji." Semei didn't _look_ as angry, but his voice clearly stated it.

"Oi Semei, how long did you plan on making us wait?"

"I'm sorry Natsuo; I had a few things to take care of. Ritsuka, this is Natsuo and Yoji. They live close by and you'll be staying with them for a few hours."

Ritsuka just nodded, letting his head fall back down again.

"Now, why don't you two take Ritsuka. I've a few things to do today. Have fun." He said and nudged Ritsuka forward.

"Soubi, I'll meet you in the room." Ritsuka could tell that Semei's voice was unpleasant and turned quickly.

"Wait!" He called and ran to Soubi quickly wrapping his arms around his and buried his face into the other's stomach.

He felt Soubi's arms wrap around him and a kiss on his cheek before the lips found his ear.

"Ritsuka, don't give Semei a reason to punish you. Go with Yoji and Natsuo, they'll take care of you till it's time to come back."

Ritsuka nodded and didn't move. He felt the tightening grip around him and then the arms released him. He felt Semei pull and back and give him a short, small hug before nudging him towards the other two again.

"I'll see you three later."

"Alright…" Yoji said and shrugged before wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and smiling. "We'll have fun!"

Ritsuka sighed and nodded as Natsuo lead them out and they started walking down the street. He took extra care to remember where they went.

#

Soubi was kneeled down next to the bed. His arms rested at his sides and his head lay on the bed. He stayed quiet as Semei entered and shut the door.

"Tell me what happened."

Soubi spoke calmly. "Nothing happened Maser, we were only playing around."

"And did you intend to take him Soubi?"

"Mater-"

"Answer the question Soubi."

"Yes Master."

Soubi flinched slightly when he felt his shirt being removed and didn't object when Semei continued to disrobe him.

"You know I must punish you for this Soubi. You almost broke the rules."

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't intend to-"

"Hush! I don't care if you intended to do it or not. You were going to if I hadn't made my presence known. You'll take your punishment without sound, am I understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Good."

Soubi tried to relax as he felt the cool object run across his back lightly then come down in a harsh slap. He grunted, his head pulling back and quickly bit his lip and pushed his head into the bed. He hadn't expected the blow to be so hard.

Several more hits from the crop laid across Soubi's back in various places before they stopped.

"Spread your legs Soubi." Semei ordered and the blonde complied.

More blows rained down on Soubi's ass then thighs. Semei worked his way slowly down the back of Soubi's inner legs then up the back before hitting his rump again. He left the skin burning red but made sure he didn't bruise or make him bleed. This would at least sting for a few days, reminding him of his punishment.

Semei had Soubi turn around and lean against the bed, making the blonde hiss but quickly shut up. It hurt, burned, stung. But Soubi kept quiet except for the occasional grunt or whimper. He was used to pain, but Semei knew how to really make it hurt without damaging him.

The blows came across the blonde's chest as Semei reached forward and pulled on the nipple rings making Soubi yell out, keeping his mouth closed.

"Remember to be silent Soubi." Semei whispered as he moved back and moved the blows down.

"Sit on the edge of the bed."

Soubi's skin burned red and he hiss, panting as he struggled to keep quiet and ignore the pain. He sat on the edge of the bed, gripping it tightly, sweat covering his body.

"Spread your legs."

Soubi bit his lip and leg his legs fall open. He tried to breathe, to prepare what was coming but the first blow made his head jerk back and a yell poured from his mouth. He quickly shut it and tried to muffle it back as the continuous blows stung his groin. His legs quivered and his hands shook. A few tears leaked from his eyes as his entire body was left blazing red except for his face. He saw Semei turn and put the crop away, thanking god that it was over. He didn't move, unsure and not wanting to cause himself more pain.

"Master… I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I won't let it happen again!" God, anything to avoid this pain again. His whole body throbbed, pulsed, as if he could feel his heart beat on his skin. "I'm Sorry Master…" He hadn't noticed the tears on his cheeks until one fell and landed on his hot thigh, raising a hiss as he held his breath. The smallest drop sent pain shooting through his body.

"Good. I expect you to behave better next time Soubi. Now lay in the middle on your back, we're not done."

Soubi whimpered but nodded and moved. Holding his breath as he laid down he relaxed into the cold silk sheets. They helped… slightly.

His eyes were shut tight and his didn't know Semei had gotten onto the bed until he felt a warm tongue on his thigh. He hissed and whimpered, mixed with a moan.

"Your punishment isn't over Soubi." Semei said in a firm voice as he slipped a cock ring over his lover's manhood. He lifted his legs and rubbed lightly at the other's entrance.

Soubi pushed his head back and bit his lip. The small contacts with his skin burned, stung. He yelled when Semei slammed into him and began slow, deep thrusts. His ass burned even more as it was hit by Semei's thighs and his back burned from rubbing against the bed. He felt tears leak down his face again just to have Semei kiss then away gently.

"I love you Soubi, but you belong to me. You must obey the rules and except punishment when given."

Soubi quickly nodded. "Yes Master, I'm yours."

He was. His body, mind, heart, and soul all belonged to Semei. He loved the punishment. It hurt him but he loved the fact that it was Semei punishing him, proving his authority over him and claiming was belong to him. Soubi lifted his hips into Semei and clenched his muscles. He wasn't allowed to come and his body throbbed, but he wanted Semei to enjoy it. He wanted his sadistic lover to enjoy every moment of the torture he was giving.

Semei cried out in ecstasy as he thrust deep into Soubi and released his hot seed. He panted and didn't move fore a moment before pulling out slowly. He left and cleaned himself before grabbing a bottle and a wet wash cloth. He clean Soubi first, wiping away the leaking come and cleaning the sweat form his body. After a few minutes of Soubi's hissing and whimpering he started to spread the cool ointment over the sore skin to sooth it.

After finishing Semei leaned up and kissed Soubi gently. "I love you Soubi."

"I love you too Semei." Soubi answered. His whole body throbbed but it started to dull slightly as he rested, slowly drifting to sleep. He loved him, even after everything, Semei was good to him and loved him too.

Soubi slipped into sleep as Semei covered him with a light silk sheet. He kissed his lover's forehead and pulled his pants back up before leaving the room quietly.

#

Ritsuka moaned wriggling. It felt wrong. He didn't want anyone else touching him, let alone having their fingers in him. But his body loved it. He moaned again as they pushed deeper. He was leaned over a table naked, gag in his mouth and hands tied behind his back. Natsuo or Yoji… one of them, had their fingers in him and insisted on torturing him.

The fingers left and he moaned in protest. Damnit!

"Aw, look Natsuo! He doesn't want us to stop!" He heard Yoji giggle and growled, his tail whipping furiously and his ear pinned against his head.

"Now now…" he felt his tail gripped and squeezed lightly making him whimper and curl it around his waist.

"Let's have some fun ne? I'm sure Semei has used a lot of objects on this sweet little ass, so tight and just perfectly round."

Ritsuka could hear Natsuo's smirk and tensed feeling something push at his entrance. He whimpered and tried to struggle and get away but the slap on his but warned him otherwise. Ritsuka wanted to curl up and leave as they pushed the small object in further. He could feel from the odd intrusion that it was triangular. That only made it hurt more! He bit at the gag as it was forced all the way in then the fingers pushed it deeper.

Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore. He screamed at the gag and started struggling. It hurt so badly! He didn't know why and he didn't calm down to try and find out, but all he knew was the entire inside of his bottom was throbbing and it hurt. He struggled against the smiling boys and kicked, letting his tail thrash. He worked quickly at clawing at the cloth and trying to pull his hands free. He hit Natsuo with his head and threw himself back falling to the ground and probably bruising his but.

"Yoji! Don't let him hurt himself! Semei will be pissed if we bring him back with bruises!"

Ritsuka thrashed his head when Yoji tried to pick him up and quickly kicked him before running out the door. He rammed himself into the front door to open it and whimpered as he was forced to run naked through the chilly air. He followed the way he remembered, hearing the two running behind him out of the house.

Panting and trying hard to breathe through only his nose he made his way back to Semei's gasping and choking for the air he could barely get. The evil thing was still inside him and made tears pour down his face only adding to his breathing problem. He slammed against the door and ran into the kitchen. He tried to yell through his gag and ran into the living room. Soubi stood there wearing a long long-sleeve silk robe and Semei stood up looking surprised.

"Ritsuka?!"

Ritsuka ran to Soubi and practically attacked him barely noticing the cringe and hiss coming from Soubi who nearly fell from the pain of impact on his sore skin.

"Ritsuka! What happened?!" Semei asked in a worried voice as he pulled the gag off.

Ritsuka started to gasp for air as Semei ordered him to take deep breaths and calm down. Ritsuka sobbed into Soubi's robe as the blonde just stood stiff stroking Ritsuka's hair barely.

Yoji and Natsuo ran in gasping for air, Yoji pointing at Ritsuka.

Semei stood up angry now. "The hell is going one?!"

"M-master! P-please! T-take it out!" Ritsuka cried as his body shook.

Soubi was pushing his own pain aside and reached down feeling around Ritsuka's entrance. He worked carefully to pull the object out while Semei just glared at the two, demanding answers.

"Master…" Soubi spoke quietly as he undid Ritsuka's and. Semei turned and he held up the small triangular object.

Semei growled and looked at the two boys crossing his arms.

"Why the hell are you using such an object on my property?"

"With the way you use your pets we thought you'd used it before!"

"It's only been about two weeks! We've gone no past using the balls!"

"Well-"

"Natsuo." Yoji warned, putting a hand on his lover's shoulder. "We're sorry Semei, maybe next time we should discuss what's allowed and what's not."

"If there's a next time yes." Semei answered, glaring as the two left.

He turned back to Soubi and was surprised when Ritsuka quickly switched and threw himself at Semei.

Semei sighed and lifted the boy's head, wiping his tears. "Calm down child. You're fine."

Ritsuka nodded crying quietly into Semei's shirt. Semei sighed again. "I know that they broke my trust by doing that to you but you know that you can't run from someone that I give you to Ritsuka. When I hand you over they are your temporary owners, understood?"

Ritsuka nodded. "I'm s-sorry master Semei."

"How about we eat dinner? You'll sleep alone tonight as punishment."

Ritsuka whimpered but nodded. As Semei took his hand and lead him into a large, comfortable room. He sat on the couch and pulled Ritsuka to curl up on his lap.

Ritsuka watched Soubi come in stiffly and sit in one of the large throw pillows on the floor carefully.

"What's wrong Master Soubi?"

Semei smirked as Soubi looked up and gave a weak reassurance smile.

"I'm fine Ritsuka, don't worry about me."

Semei shook his head with a grin and picked up his bowl from the table. It fed some of the rice to Ritsuka as he ate. They had turned on the T.V. and sat quietly. Ritsuka fell asleep while eating and Semei ate his last bite before putting the bowl down. He stroked the boy's hair gently as his ears twitched but were relaxed. He smiled and picked him up carefully.

"Master…"

Semei looked at Soubi. "Yes?"

"What do you plan to do with him?"

"And what do you mean by that Soubi?"

"Well, you ended up keeping me, and you'd told me that wasn't your real intention… so… what will you do with him?"

Semei sighed and looked at Ritsuka. "Do you want to keep him?"

Soubi went tense for a moment but it hurt him so he relaxed. "Well… yes Master. I like him, and he needs a friend and people to love him."

"Yes, he does. That owner really filled his head with scary thoughts."

"So…"

Semei shook his head. "Maybe Soubi, we'll see how things play out. Now go and get ready in bed. I'll put some for ointment on you before we sleep."

Soubi nodded. "Yes Master." The blonde got up carefully and took their bowls as Semei walked to Ritsuka's bedroom. He laid him gently and covered his naked form.

"Good night Ritsuka." he whispered, kissing his forehead softly before pulling away. He stared at him for a while before leaving the room and going back to Soubi.

**Well? Well? Ok, Don't go thinking Semei as the bad guy! He's going to seem that wqay for a few chaps, but ... he's good )  
So, There's chap 8, I'll start chap 9 though you might not get it as soon unless I get really inspired to type this weekend. But, enjoy and review  
Plus, Ritsuka Is Not Getting Raped -.-  
Lol, just wait and see what happens!!  
Ja ne!  
**

** Soubi**


	9. Things Are Better

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the past three months things had gotten a bit better for Ritsuka. He'd failed in seducing Soubi countless times, some of which only made Semei smirk since he now knew what Ritsuka was trying to do. But after seeing Soubi's reddened body his attempts became hesitant and not as determined. But besides that, the three had gotten closer. Soubi would normally sneak into his room at night after Semei went to sleep and lay with him. Ritsuka enjoyed it, the blonde's warm body against his. Then before Semei was awake Soubi would sneak back. They both knew that their master knew about this but he never said anything, just gave a light smirk at breakfast when Ritsuka would comment on how well he slept.

Then there was the phone. By god Ritsuka swore never to touch the thing again. Natsuo and Yoji had been 'borrowing' another slave who Ritsuka had become good friends with. She was a little childlike but nice. Her name was Yuiko and she'd called one day to give a message to Semei that Natsuo wouldn't be able to meet him today. Well they'd begun talking and Ritsuka forgot about anything else, including his chores to clean the kitchen. Semi had gotten a little angry that Natsuo hadn't showed and was about to call him when he heard the two slaves chatting away. Ritsuka didn't even have time to reply to Yuiko when the line went dead and the hand of a very pissed off master was laid on his shoulder.

About 25-30 spanks later Ritsuka was whimpering and swearing to never touch the phone again. He was still astonished at how the hand which brought him so much pleasure could easily leave his bottom red and sore for a week. The phone was the devil in Ritsuka's eyes.

But even with the few bumps things went well. Training was still driving Ritsuka insane. He was torn between fearing it and craving it. To have four skilled hands on his body as various things were used on him but in the end to be denied the release which he so wanted. Those were the times in which Ritsuka tried to seduce Soubi the most. It had gotten down to where Soubi had to stop getting into the cold shower with him. Now Ritsuka did his best not to complain or beg when getting into the shower and Soubi settled for getting in if Semei was there to watch, neither wanted the punishment of being spanked.

A good thing though that Semei had allowed Ritsuka to use the computer as long as he was done with chores and Soubi or him were around to watch. There wasn't much for him to do on the internet but he would research on the types of things Semei sold. Whenever Semei was the one watching him he would be smirking brightly as Ritsuka stared wide eyed and read over what he'd probably be enduring that night or in the near future.

Or he'd read short stories or look for books. If he acted very good Semei would buy him a book to add to the small collection his master had in the study. Ritsuka loved to read and was always over delighted when a package showed up in his name, knowing Semei had gotten him a new book to read in his free time.

He'd also gotten a few cooking books to try. Though Semei would be playfully hesitant to try the food Soubi always ate it without a problem and both praised him profoundly about well it tasted.

All in all, Ritsuka was loving his life here. He had to go through almost weekly checks to make sure he didn't get prostate cancer or nothing was wrong with him from not being able to release. Sometimes they'd take the ring off but only when watching TV or something calm and they'd both be nearby in case Ritsuka's mind wandered to naughty thoughts making him get aroused. He always felt embarrassed when they had to slip the ring back on before he came on one of them.

Ritsuka had twin ring piercing on each of his nipples just like Semei had given Soubi. He enjoyed them and thanks to Semei had discovered his nipples were probably his most sensitive part of his body.

Semei was leaving for the weekend to deal with a few business things and decided to give Ritsuka a memorable training session before he left that night. So, Ritsuka was sitting at the computer reading away on anything that consisted of a 'going away present' or something like that. He knew from hints that bondage would be involved so he made sure to type that in. The easy thing was Semei's business had an online store so he could search through his master's 'toys' themselves and hopefully prepare himself.

Behind him, Soubi had a chair turned the opposite direction of Ritsuka's and sat in it, his head leaning back to it rested on Ritsuka's shoulder. The blonde was calm as he listened to Ritsuka's few gasps and felt his shifting as he went through the store's items and instructions.

One of Ritsuka's hands always went up and stroked Soubi's hair, running his fingers through the silky locks as his eyes stayed glued to the screen, searching for a new toy. His hand froze on Soubi's head as he stared at the screen. This particular setting had a picture along with it which was what caught Soubi off guard. But it wasn't that, it was what the toys in the picture were used for. He stared, wide eyed not even needing to know the instructions to know what was going on.

Soubi tilted his head back to see why Ritsuka had faltered. He stared at the picture upside down before a wide smirk placed his features.

"Ah, now that's a good idea."

Ritsuka didn't even look at Soubi as the blonde got up to go suggest Semei of a change of plans.

Ritsuka wasn't sure if he should lock himself I his room to hide or run to the training room and beg to start now. Damnit it was going t be a long night….

#

Ritsuka sat kneeling on the floor. He was anxious and a little scared.

Semei was across the room preparing for there little session. Soubi was leaned against a wall with a large grin on his face. No doubt Semei had 'rewarded' him for suggesting such a good idea.

"Ritsuka, come."

Ritsuka got up quickly and made his way over to Semei. He was happy when the other pulled him into a passionate kiss, leaving him breathless before he started to get him ready. Ritsuka was laid flat on the floor as a pair of leather cuffs were placed around his wrists and ankles while a larger one was placed around his middle stomach. Semei always used a special kind of cuffs to make sure that even if Ritsuka struggled he would be harmed except maybe his wrists being a little red. The leather was all connected to a chain each with descended form the ceiling. Ritsuka was rose into the air, his body naked. It was painful at all but slightly uncomfortable. Semei had positioned the chains so his legs were spread wide apart and he was level with his master's chest.

"Now, I'm sure you saw a picture of what you'll be going through today?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Yes Master."

Semei smirked. "Are you excited?"

How could he deny it? He was excited to be used as their toy, to be fucked with anything they wished to use. His body and mind craved to please his master's, even if he wouldn't get his own pleasure.

"Yes Master."

Soubi smirked and walked over, fully enjoying the moment. He placed a gently kiss on Ritsuka's lips before retrieving the objects needed.

"Now, I will explain exactly what will be happening. These-" Semei held up small chains with a circular weight on it and a ball on the end to keep the weight from falling off. "-will adorn your nipple rings, while we'll be putting these inside you." This time he held up a very thin stick. It was about the size of a chop stick. "For every two of these, we will add another weight to the chains, understand?"

Ritsuka nodded. Soubi clipped the chins onto the rings. They pulled slightly but weren't even noticeable. Semei slipped the thing stick into his entrance and pressed a button and the stick began vibrating. Ritsuka gave a soft moan. There wasn't enough friction with the thin vibrator so he clenched his muscles to try and gain it. A second vibrator was slipped in and Semei nodded for Soubi to add two more weights as two more sticks were pushed in. After Semei had put almost 10 vibrators in him he started to jerk a little, the weighs attached to his rings swayed and pulled on his nipples. He gasped and moaned and the sting went straight to his groin.

The weights got heavier, only adding to the boy's pleasure as both the older men continued. When Ritsuka's hole held 20 of the thing sticks and his nipples each had 10 weighs on them the boy was panting.

He moaned as Semei started to rotate a few of the vibrators, causing the others to shift. He pushed some in deep and pulled some out so each was in a different length.

Ritsuka squirmed, the weights swaying and making him whimper. He was fully erect and could feel soft kisses being placed on his rear.

For the next 10 minutes Semei toyed with the vibrators, making the boy moan and squirm. He had a thin layer of sweat covering his body as he squirmed again and bit his lip. His nipples throbbed lightly from being tugged on so much and his body felt strained from not allowed release.

When all of the vibrators were pushed in the same length and shoved deeper he yelled a loud moan and whimpered again.

Soubi rained kisses upon his face, lips, and neck to calm him as Semei slid each stick out slowly, one by one. It was agonizing. Once the sticks were gone Soubi took the weights off as Semei lowered his body to the ground as undid his restraints. Ritsuka whimpered again and clung to Soubi. This was always the worst part of training.

He tried hard not to rub himself against Soubi as the blonde undressed.

"Shh, Ritsuka, I'll get in with you today."

He felt the familiar cold water and squirmed, tears leaking down his face as he curled into Soubi.

"Please Soubi…."

"Shh, you know the rules, no talking."

Ritsuka started to sob harder, knowing that begging would only result in him showering in the cold water alone. After what seemed an eternity Soubi turned the water so it was warm to relax Ritsuka's tense muscles. He worked on messaging him gently as Semei walked in.

"I have to go."

Soubi looked up and nodded.

"Can you handle him?"

"Yes Master, I learned form the best." Soubi said wit ha smile.

Semei smirked and leaned down placing a soft kiss on Soubi's lips. It started to deepen but Semei pulled away and kissed Ritsuka's head quickly, being careful not to stick his head under the water.

"I'll see you two on Monday, be good." He said and left.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka whispered as Soubi turned off the water a long while later.

"Yes Ritsuka?"

"Can we spend the day together tomorrow?

Soubi laughed softly. "Ritsuka, we'll be together all weekend, we'll be spending all weekend together." He said and smiled as he dried them off.

Ritsuka shook his head. "No… I mean…" he shifted a little and let Soubi pick him up again. "A special day…"

Soubi looked at him for a moment. "Would you like to leave the house and do something special together?"

Ritsuka nodded biting his lip but Soubi only smiled. "Of course Ritsuka."

Ritsuka smiled. "Really?!"

"I don't see why not." The blonde answered laughing.

Ritsuka snuggled close to Soubi as they laid down in his bed.

"I love you Soubi…"

A gentle kiss was placed on the top of Ritsuka's head then the mouth came close to his ear, whispering. "I love you too."

Ritsuka smiled and fell asleep listening to the rhythm of Soubi's heart.

**Well?  
How was it?  
Ok, so this chapie was small, but that's because the nxt will be like  
WTF just happened?!  
and  
OMA! I Can't believe that!  
and  
HOLY SHIT!  
and  
I LOVE YOU!**  
**xD, yes, I've had the next chap planned for some time now  
So start reviewing so I know you all want it ;)  
**


	10. Special Day

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ritsuka woke up against Soubi's chest. He smiled; it'd been a long time since Soubi was able to stay in his bed until he woke up. He enjoyed the feeling.

Kissing at the smooth chest he felt Soubi stir slightly and looked up smiling.

"Morning Ritsuka." Soubi said as he leaned over pressing his lips to Ritsuka's.

Ritsuka smiled giggling lightly and kissed back, his tail flicking around under the blanket. "Mornin'!"

Soubi laughed and stretched. "Breakfast?"

Ritsuka nodded. "French toast!"

Smiling Soubi got up and went to the dresser. He had cloths in Ritsuka's room just in case, just as Ritsuka had clothes in his and Semei's room. He pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans before tossing clothes to Ritsuka.

The boy dressed quickly and followed Soubi out holding his head and nuzzling into his side, earning a few pats to his head.

"Eager little kitty aren't we?"

Ritsuka purred in reply. "Today is our special day!" He said and bounced to his seat laughing happily.

"That it is." Soubi replied with a smile as he watched the happy teen before turning to make breakfast.

After breakfast the two had dressed properly and left the house. Soubi brought along a bag and slung it over his shoulder as his arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders. They walked down the street until they reached the park. Ritsuka laughed and pulled Soubi to the swings. The blonde set the bag down before sitting on the swing, Ritsuka sitting on him.

"You're warm." Ritsuka purred against Soubi's chest as the swing moved slowly.

"You're cute." Soubi replied wit ha smile.

The two didn't move for about an hour before the park started to get crowded.

"Come on." Soubi said and picked up the bag and taking Ritsuka's hand. They walked along the road, large fields on both sides with various animals. They stopped a few times to try and feed the animals some of the weeds that grew near the fence.

Around noon Soubi took Ritsuka to a Thai restaurant where they ate lunch. They ended up leaving laughing as Ritsuka had some rice in his hair. Soubi picked it out carefully as they continued walking.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me?" Ritsuka looked up and pouted.

Soubi just laughed and shook his head.

"You'll have to wait Rit-Chan."

Ritsuka sighed but skipped beside Soubi. He was paying attention to jumping over cracks in the road -which was impossible- that he didn't notice the carnival they headed towards until the music hit his ears, making them twitch. He looked up and his eyes grew wide.

"M-master!" he looked at Soubi who was just smiling as he paid their way in.

Ritsuka looked around, his eyes still wide. This was his first time to any type of amusement park, fair, or anything.

"W-what are we doing here?!"

"It's our special day is it not? Let's spend it having fun." He said with a smile.

Ritsuka looked up at him and smiled widely, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

They headed towards a few game stands and Soubi let Ritsuka play. He played a few also as they won a small tiger plushie. Ritsuka hugged it as he held Soubi's hand. He was surprised at how well Soubi was at the gun shooting game. Going to the first ride Soubi pulled Ritsuka into the spinning teacup with him. Grinning, he pinned Ritsuka once it started moving making the boy squeal then blush. Soubi pressed his lips against Ritsuka's passionately. As the ride turned their bodies were thrown to the side and Ritsuka now straddled Soubi. He grinned and leaned forward, nipping and sucking at Soubi's neck. The blonde moaned then they were moved again. Soubi panted softly and ran his hand up Ritsuka's shirt.

This went on until the ride was over, both boys panting and laughing at their new little 'game'. They climbed out, dizzy and headed for a maze. For the next few hours they went on almost every ride and played nearly every game. They only kept the tiger plushie, seeing no real reason to have so many. The one reminder and the many memories would be enough.

Ritsuka was happy. He felt alive when he was with Soubi and would cherish their special day. They went to the farris wheel next, the last thing for the night. The sun was setting as they were raised higher; Ritsuka curled up next to Soubi and smiling contently.

"Thank you Soubi."

Soubi smiled and stroked Ritsuka's hair as they watched the sky throughout their ride. When it was time to get off Ritsuka pouted and Soubi let them go on again. After that they got off and left, Ritsuka hugging Soubi's arm as they walked towards home. He was carrying cotton candy that they'd saved and ate a few bites.

"Enough of the sugar, you need real food." Soubi laughed as he stopped them on the hill near the house. He pulled the bag from his shoulder and opened it pulling out a large blanket. He spread it out and pulled out several dishes he'd made while Ritsuka slept.

Ritsuka smiled as they ate quietly, then laid on the blanket to relax. Ritsuka laid next to Soubi's side, his head resting on the blonde's chest, slender fingers running through his hair.

"Soubi."

"Yes?"

"Why did Semei have to leave?"

"Do you want him to come back?"

"No!"

Soubi's brow arched.

"Wait, I didn't mean that! I do want him back... but…"

Soubi laughed. "It's ok Ritsuka." he silenced the boy with a kiss. "He's gone because of business."

"What kind of business?"

"The kind that he does to you every other night." Soubi said wit ha smirk.

Ritsuka flushed. "Alright." Soubi was quiet for a while before speaking again. "Soubi…" this time his voice was in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"What's it like to… to come?"

Soubi looked down at the boy surprised. "You've never came before?"

Ritsuka shook his head and hid his face.

Soubi smiled and lifted the boy's face and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's exciting..." he placed another kiss in his lips. "...the force is so strong it pulls it form your body…" A kiss down his neck. "…electrifying…" His shoulder. "…the pleasure rushes through your body…" His shirt was lifted and the kisses placed slowly down his chest. "…pulses, racks your body, make you quiver…" The pale lips wrapped around one of the younger's nipple's sucking softly as the boy gasped and withered.

Ritsuka felt his body shudder and burn at Soubi's touches and words. He moaned and arched his body as the rings on his nipples were pulled and toyed with. He panted and kissed Soubi eagerly when the lips latched onto his own. He worked on removing Soubi's shirt as Soubi pulled his off quickly. Their bare chests pressed together and Ritsuka wiggled down to latch onto on of Soubi's nipples, his hands working on the other's pants now.

Soubi moaned and arched into the touch as his pants were slid down. He felt the mouth move down and shuddered in anticipation. His boxers were pulled down and his clothing all removed. Ritsuka's warm mouth wrapped around Soubi's half hard arousal making the blonde moan loudly. Ritsuka had been taught by Soubi how to give a good blow job and quickly worked on stimulating the man to bring him to a full erection.

Once he had accomplished his task he moved up and kissed Soubi's lips, the blonde obviously upset at the stopping of events. Ritsuka bucked his hips into Soubi's with a light groan as the blonde undid his pants and started to tug them down.

As soon as both of them were naked their lips crashed together again and their tongues battles. Soubi's hands roamed over the boy's chest, pulling moans from him as his body reacted accordingly. They were both panting and hard as Soubi sucked on Ritsuka's neck, a finger slipping into the boy's tight entrance.

Ritsuka moaned and pushed down onto the finger as another was added. It was slightly painful but it soon died as Soubi hit his prostate sending him into a world of white.

Soubi grinned as he stretched the boy's passage them lifted his legs a little, pressing another heated kiss to he younger's lips.

Ritsuka bucked his hips panting and moaned, his tongue running over Soubi's.

"Semei will be pissed." Soubi panted as he positioned himself at Ritsuka's entrance."

"I know." Ritsuka panted as he tried to push his hips onto Soubi.

Soubi smiled lightly and started to push into Ritsuka slowly. Ritsuka relaxed his body, his hands gripping at Soubi's shoulders. He panted and whimpered lightly. It hurt but his saliva had provided lubrication. He pushed his head back feeling Soubi slide into the hilt. Both panted as Soubi held still for Ritsuka to adjust. He watched him for a moment then leaned down kissing him gently and pulled out slowly before pushing in a little faster.

Ritsuka cried out into the kiss, a few tears forming. His fingers gripped tightly at the blonde's shoulders as Soubi kissed the tears away and stopped again. "Shh, we can stop now."

"N-no…" Ritsuka panted. "It's ... d-done. I want to keep going… If I lose my ears, it'll be to you." He said looking at Soubi.

The blonde was surprised but felt overwhelmed. He smiled and leaned down kissing him again before he began to gently rock into the younger boy. The pain slowly subsided as Soubi searched for the sweet spot inside the boy's body. When he hit it all pain was washed away and the boy arched his body moaning loudly.

Soubi took this chance to nip at the younger's nipples and pick up pace a little. The body beneath him squirmed and moaned. They both moaned. They both panted. Soubi looked at the sweaty figure below him as he pushed deeper into Ritsuka body, swallowing his moans in a kiss.

Ritsuka's legs wrapped around Soubi's hips as he pulled himself closer, rocking his hips deeper onto Soubi with loud moans.

Soubi's hand moved down as he slammed harder into the boy. He pumped at Ritsuka's neglected cock in time with his thrusts.

"P-please Soubi! L-let me come! Please!"

Soubi groaned and leaned down. "Beg… beg for more." He whispered, nipping the other's ear.

Ritsuka gladly replied as his legs tightened around Soubi's waist.

"Soubi please! H-harder! I want to feel you inside me more! Only you!" Ritsuka panted and whimpered, his head thrashing as his arms wrapped around Soubi's neck.

Soubi moaned and thrust deeper. "Can you hold it?" he panted.

Ritsuka bit his lip but nodded and the cock ring was slipped off. He gasped but forced himself to hold it as Soubi drove deeper. He whimpered feeling his prostate hit again.

"Soubi… please…"

"Not yet." Soubi said and his thrusts became urgent. Finally he reached down and stroked at the boy's erection quickly. He aimed carefully and with every hard thrust he pounded into the boy's prostate. "Now!"

Ritsuka yelled as his body arched. His vision went white then black as he came, his seed spurting onto his chest. Soubi felt Ritsuka's inner muscles tighten around him and moaned loudly, giving one last thrust as he spilled his hot seed into the boy's passage.

Soubi gave a few shallow thrusts before letting his body drop next to Ritsuka's limp form. Both were panting as Soubi pulled Ritsuka close. They rested for a while before Soubi opened his eyes.

"R-ritsuka…?"

"Hm?" the boy asked, opening his eyes to look up. He saw Soubi's wide eyes and became worried. "W-what?"

Soubi raised a hand hesitantly and felt Ritsuka's cat-like ears. They twitched, showing they were indeed still intact.

Ritsuka felt the touch and stiffened. Maybe making sure Semei didn't find out wouldn't be so hard…

**Well, I had planned on it being longer, but I decided to stop here AND to post it tonight before bed JUST for you guys.  
Lol, so do you feel special?  
Hope you like, and remember, I cut this chapter in half, so there's still more 'WTF' and 'Holy shit!'  
Review **


	11. Semei Returns

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Soubi still stared at Ritsuka as they walked into the house. How were his ears still in tact? Maybe he was slow… it took a while for his body to process? He glanced at the boy's tail which swung freely like it always did. This would help hide things from Semei for a while but… how?!

"Soubi?" He heard Ritsuka's timid voice and nodded. He put away the things he'd taken before following into the bathroom. Ritsuka was already in the shower, his ears pinned back to protect themselves from unwanted water.

He sighed and started to undress. He slipped into the shower facing Ritsuka and smiled pulling him close.

"I wanta go again…" Ritsuka said looking up.

"What?"

"Please? Semei is coming back Monday and I'll be tortured until he leaves again or training is over! Please Soubi?! Once isn't enough." Ritsuka looked at the man, pleading.

Soubi smiled lightly and leaned down kissing his lips softly. "Alright." He said and pinned the boy against the wall. Ritsuka smiled and kissed back eagerly, his hips squirming a little. He wrapped a leg around Soubi's hips and pulled himself up so both his legs held him up against Soubi. Soubi leaned against the wall; the boy's back pressed against the tile.

Leaning down, Soubi pressed a kiss to the boy' neck; closing his eyes as he slid into the still stretched opening. He listened to Ritsuka's gasp and smirked as he drove in deeply then pulled out tauntingly slow. Ritsuka moaned and squirmed.

"S-Soubi!" he complained. "Move!"

Soubi just laughed lightly and continued his slow pace. He groaned after a while when Ritsuka's inner muscles clenched tightly around him, making it hard to move.

"Ritsuka..." he groaned. "Relax… so I can move…"

Ritsuka glared lightly, panting as he struggled to stay tense. "No. Not until you promise to move faster!"

Soubi smirked and leaned in nipping at Ritsuka's neck. He nipped and sucked, moving down and pulling on the other's nipple rings. He grinned when Ritsuka moaned and started to relax his muscles. In one swift movement Soubi slammed into him, both of them moaning loudly as Ritsuka's head pressed back.

Soubi picked up pace, slamming harder as he listened to the boy's panting.

Ritsuka's mind went hazy as Soubi slammed his prostate hard. He yelled and his body arched against the blonde.

"S-Soubi!! H-harder!"

Soubi complied and quickly started to attack the boy's bundle of nerves. After a minute Ritsuka yelled loudly, ready to release. When it didn't come he panted frantically and slammed his hips down. God he was there… he was over the edge, but he wasn't releasing.

Ritsuka heard Soubi's light smirk and looked down to see the damned cock ring on him. He growled.

"Fucking A Soubi! Take it off!"

Soubi laughed as he slammed in again, making the boy gasp and writhe in pleasure.

"Such a dirty mouth Ritsuka, it needs cleaning."

Soubi leaned in and pressed his lips to Ritsuka's, pressing his tongue inside. He held onto the kiss until he was absolutely sure Ritsuka couldn't keep his breath for much longer. Pulling away the not-so-innocent boy was dazed, his mind hazy and dizzy as he panted and moaned at the brutal attacking of his prostate.

"Plea…. Please Soubi." He panted and moaned, struggling under the blonde. "Please... take it off…" He tightened his muscles earning a loud groan from Soubi.

Soubi let his hand run over both of Ritsuka's ears for a moment, wondering if they'd go during his second time but they only twitched. His slender fingers reached down and pulled the ring off as he started to stroke the boy quickly and slammed into him.

Ritsuka yelled, his body arching to where it would almost snap as his seed spurted onto his chest and hit his neck. He felt Soubi's hot liquid inside him only moments later and held onto consciousness.

Both panted as Soubi slowly slipped out and leaned down. He slowly licked the white substance off of Ritsuka's chest then sucked it off his neck. When he finished he closed his eyes as Ritsuka did the same to his chest. He sighed in contentment as they leaned against the wall to rest for a moment.

The blonde reached for the soap and started to slowly wash the boy's chest. When he was done he kissed Ritsuka's neck as the younger leaned against him and slid the soap over his back. He stopped went his hands passed the boy's shoulders and stared.

What was this? How could this be happening? He stared at the markings, utterly confused. His hands continued to wash without his notice. He just stared. From shoulder to shoulder were bright markings across Ritsuka's upper back. There was no real pattern or picture, but one could tell just by looking. The boy was pure. Well, not in some terms anymore, but pure nonetheless. Soubi could see angel wings and devil wings, flowers and dark nights; everything from the red eyes of the evilest spirits to the soft glow of the heavenly gods. It was… amazing.

"Soubi?" Soubi didn't answer so Ritsuka started to wash his lover lightly, kissing his skin every so often.

Soubi, on the other hand, never looked away form the markings. Was this why his ears stayed? Not looking away the water was turned off and they stepped out.

Thoughts came back as Soubi looked at Ritsuka. He gave a soft smile as they dried off and held Ritsuka's hand. He kissed him gently and pulled him into the room and turned him around.

"Look at your back in the mirror." He whispered.

Ritsuka turned his head to the side and gasped. "S-Soubi! W-what is it?!" he asked a little worried.

"I don't know, but it's probably why you still have your ears." He said, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame.

Ritsuka buried his face in Soubi's chest as they headed to the bed. "I love you Soubi."

Soubi smiled and kissed Ritsuka's forehead. "I love you too Ritsuka."

Ritsuka smiled and nuzzled close. When Soubi pulled the blanket over them Ritsuka smirked and laid on top of Soubi, kissing his chest lightly as his hips rubbed gently into the other's.

Soubi smiled and closed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Ritsuka smirked. "Again?" he asked, his tail flicking around quickly, making the blanket move in certain places.

Soubi laughed. "You've the energy of a five year old." He said with a smile. He could last, with Semei as his Master he had to learn how to. He was just a little worried for Ritsuka, once Semei came back, their 'playing' would be put to an end for a long time.

"Please? I wanta do it this time."

Soubi's brow arched them he smirked as Ritsuka moved up, noting the fact that he wanted to ride him. Soubi leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Of course, Ritsuka."

#

Ritsuka sighed as he stepped out of the shower, wavering a little and limping as he made his way to the kitchen in his boxers. He shifted lightly before sitting on the pillow Soubi had placed on the chair. He started to shift still, biting his lip and blushing madly as Soubi smirked at him.

"Sore?"

Ritsuka growled lightly. "Like hell…."

Soubi just laughed and shook his head.

"Hey! You're not the one who can't sit!" Ritsuka pouted crossing his arms as Soubi came up behind him and kissed his neck.

"No love, but _you're_ the one who wanted more."

Ritsuka pouted again as he stared at the bacon on his plate.

Soubi just smiled. "You know, be glad it wasn't Semei." He said with a grin. "If you asked him for 'one more' he'd screw you five more times and I doubt you'd release until the very end." Soubi laughed as Ritsuka stared in horror.

"You're kidding right?!"

Soubi just grinned. "Nope. Haven't you ever seen me limping around?"

Ritsuka blushed again and set to eating his breakfast meat hearing Soubi's snickers. He'd known about the two and what they did while he was supposed to be 'sleeping'. It hurt a little. He loved Soubi, and the thought that Soubi loved someone else as well hurt him, not to mention the fact that they screwed at least once a week.

They finished breakfast quietly and Soubi carried Ritsuka to the living room, just grinning as the boy squirmed.

He set him down on the sofa and started a fire in the fireplace before plopping down next to Ritsuka and curling up with him.

"So tell me Ritsuka, how was your first… three times?"

Ritsuka blushed and hid his face in Soubi's chest making the blonde laugh.

"Come on now, I was there, no need to be shy now." Soubi smiled as Ritsuka glared at him.

"Please?" he asked, nipping the younger's neck.

Ritsuka bit his lip, flushing again.

"I like it…"

"That's good."

"How much more training do I need?"

Soubi sighed. "You're not even halfway done."

Ritsuka bit his lip and looked down. "I have to wait huh?"

Soubi nodded as he ran his finger's through the other's hair.

"You would have had to wait in the first place."

"Yeah… but now I _want_ it… I want more of it. And you and Semei get to screw each other every week and come whenever you want! I don't! I'm the one being tortured!!"

Ritsuka had tears in his eyes now as he clung to Soubi's shirt.

"Shh, now Ritsuka. I had to go through it too. You'll last, I promise. I'll see if I can give you a little special treatment when Semei's not around, ok?"

Ritsuka sniffed not moving. "It's still not the same. I don't want him to take you! I can hear it! I hate it! You're supposed to be mine! Your mine!"

Soubi felt the words pull at his heart a little as he pulled Ritsuka closer, rubbing his back lightly.

"Ritsuka, I'm not yours. We both belong to Semei. I love him, and I love you too." Soubi lifted Ritsuka's chin, the pad of his thumb wiping away the tears on the boy's cheeks. "If you spend a little more time with him you can learn to love him too. He's not a bad guy Ritsuka."

"I don't care. I want you." Ritsuka muttered.

Soubi sighed and kissed his forehead. "Maybe we should be worrying about how to hide that fact that you're not as innocent anymore." Soubi grinned making Ritsuka blush.

"Come on. We should find a way to cover the markings. He'll be asking about those."

"Maybe we can just say you took me to get a tattoo?"

"No, Semei would kill me if I ever thought of doing something like that without telling him. Besides, one look at it and he'll know."

"I was raped?"

"By who?"

"Someone at the carnival."

"I would have called him and police reports would be filed."

"Damn." Ritsuka sighed.

"We just need to hide it for a few days…" Soubi said, trailing off.

"We're gonna be in a lot of trouble huh?"

Soubi looked at him and gave a weak smile but they both knew, Semei would find out soon and nothing good would come out of it.

"It was my fault Ritsuka, I should have held back."

"No! I'm not letting you take all the blame Soubi! Last time he beat you!"

"Ritsuka-"

"I asked for it! I begged you! I'm just as guilty!"

Soubi sighed and kissed the boy's cheek as he set him down on the bed.

"He won't beat us. I promise. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't know better ways to punish us."

Ritsuka bit his lip and looked down nodding.

Soubi sighed and went into the bathroom. Looking around he finally came back and motioned for Ritsuka to lie on his stomach.

Ritsuka felt the cool substance being rubbed carefully into his back over the mark. He closed his eyes as the rubbing turned into a gentle message of his lower back to relax his tense muscles. Smiling he hadn't noticed that Soubi had finished.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka up gently and brought him to the mirror turning him around. When Ritsuka turned his head he was surprised. He saw nothing but his back, no markings. Looking at Soubi he just swathe blonde smiling and holding up a bottle of cover up.

Ritsuka laughed lightly and hugged Soubi.

"Do you think it'll work?" he asked hopeful.

"No. But it'll give us some time. When Semei gets back you need to act extra good. Do nothing to upset him."

Ritsuka nodded with a smile. "Anything for you Soubi."

Soubi sighed and hugged the boy back gently. He pulled him away and kissed him gently. "Come on, chores."

Ritsuka nodded and got dressed.

They started cleaning the kitchen and ended up with some flour on the floor and in their faces only making a bigger mess. They cleaned it then the living room along with a nice pillow fight and some tickling then a while of kissing. Soubi pulled away, both of them panting and smirked, getting up to continue cleaning.

Once the chores were done they went to the bathroom and plopped down tired. With a sigh Soubi went to start the shower.

"You should be clean and I'll put the cover up on in the morning. Be careful not to rub it off."

"Alright." Ritsuka nodded and followed Soubi into the shower. Soubi had already said no sex for the day since Ritsuka couldn't be sore and limping with Semei around. He was counting on Ritsuka being able to hide any discomfort for the next few days until the soreness was completely gone.

They dried and dressed before slipping under the covers. They curled together and fell asleep with Soubi humming softly. Ritsuka smiled and kept his head against Soubi's chest, listening to his heart. He was happy the blonde had been his first.

Soubi had set the alarm so they woke up about an hour before Semei was supposed to arrive in case he came early. He quickly and carefully covered the marking on Ritsuka's back then they set to getting breakfast ready.

They were in the kitchen, Ritsuka wearing a large T-shirt that went to his knees and nothing else setting the table. Ritsuka had just finished the pancakes when they heard the door open. Ritsuka tensed but Soubi kissed his head quickly as he passed, whispering before Semei came in.

"Relax."

Ritsuka continued to set the breakfast on the plates when Semei walked in smiling.

"Morning!" he exclaimed happily. Soubi was closest so he pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss.

Ritsuka forced himself to relax as he watched out of the corner of his eye. Semei let go of the panting blonde as they held each other, Semei nipping his ear.

"I was hoping you'd give me a welcome home gift later tonight." Semei whispered.

Soubi smirked in agreement as Semei let go. He went to Ritsuka wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and pulling him in to a kiss. Ritsuka closed his eyes giving a light moan and leaned into the other's body. He noticed he was being a little too responsive and pulled back panting as he blushed and turned away.

Semei's brow arched and turned Ritsuka back around, his hand cupping the boy's cheeks.

"I'm very proud at how well you've been doing. Have you miss training?"

"Y-yes Master Semei."

Semei smirked kissing him lightly. "Good, I've a few things planned for you this week."

Ritsuka nodded as Semei let him go and sat down. His masters sat down and he kept his head down as he started to eat. Semei ate with a smile.

"I'm happy to see the place clean and breakfast ready."

Ritsuka nodded and continued to eat.

"How was business?" Soubi asked.

"Actually, it went very well. I've got a new shipment coming in for the store in Winchester and more orders are being sent out to China." Semei said with a grin.

Soubi nodded with a smile. "That's good news."

"Very good!" Semei said as they finished eating in silence.

Ritsuka picked up the plates and started to wash them.

"Ritsuka, come see me in my room when your done."

Ritsuka nodded and Soubi followed Semei out of the kitchen. Ritsuka finished slowly before heading into the room. When he came in Soubi was leaning against the bed and Semei turned to him smiling.

"Why don't you help me relax from my trip?"

Ritsuka nodded as he walked over. He didn't have much time as Semei pulled him in and kissed him deeply. Ritsuka was panting after they finally broke apart; he hadn't even noticed his shirt being removed. He stood naked and shifted lightly, nervous. Semei wrapped his arms around Ritsuka with a smile and kissed his neck.

"Why so tense little one?" he whispered, nipping Ritsuka's ear.

Ritsuka gave a soft moan but Semei paused. Ritsuka wasn't sure why but he caught the slight movement of Soubi tensing; Semei obviously caught it too.

Semei looked at the make up on his arm and wiped it off looking at it. He looked at Ritsuka's back and ran his finger over the boy's back. He could see faint colors and his face hardened. He grabbed Ritsuka's wrist and pulled him to the bathroom.

Soubi watched, his jaw clenched as he heard water running. Semei wet a cloth and turned Ritsuka around as he started to wipe his back. After a few minutes later Semei stared at Ritsuka's back; his teeth clenched. He pulled him back into the room and turned him towards the wall. Ritsuka barely had time to put his hands on the wall as two of Semei's fingers plunged into his entrance.

Ritsuka moaned as the finger's probed against his inner walls. Soubi had quickly dropped to the floor on his knees, his hands in front of him and his forehead on the floor. He knew what was coming.

"Master…" He whispered.

"Hush!" Semei barked angry and his fingers pushed deeper making Ritsuka's head push back in a moan. Then the fingers were gone making Ritsuka whimper in protest. He didn't notice anything til a loud thud came to his ears. He turned to see Soubi pinned against the wall by Semei who looked extremely, pissed.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
So?!  
grins nice cliffy huh?!  
REVIEW! They keep me going! xD**


	12. Broken

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Master…" Soubi said gently, looking at the enraged Semei slightly but he grunted and curled slightly as a sharp pain ran through his side before stopping.

"I trusted you Soubi!" Semei growled. "You not only broke the rules but you also broke my trust! I guess the beatings weren't enough?!" He pushed him harder against the wall.

Ritsuka bit his lip and went over. "M-master Semei... please, I-"

He was cut off and pushed back. "You will be punished as well. You both obviously don't know how to handle yourselves!" Semei turned back to Soubi. "I expected more out of you, I taught you better than this Soubi."

"Yes Master." Soubi answered quietly, holding onto Semei's hand gently in his own. "I'm sorry."

"That's not going to cut it Soubi." Semei snapped back quickly, his hand coming up and back handing the blonde across his face as he let him go, making him stumble to the side a little.

Ritsuka's eyes widened, he'd never seen Semei hit either of them, and by the way Soubi looked at Semei, he was sure Semei probably didn't hit him too much in private either.

The blonde was close to tears as he held his cheek. He slid down to his knees, pulling his shirt over his head. Kneeling at Semei's feet he quickly gave himself over.

"Please Master, I'm sorry."

"How many times?"

"Master…"

"How many Soubi!" the man yelled.

Soubi tensed but quickly answered. "Three Master."

Semei was shaking with anger, or at least what looked like it. "Ritsuka, go to your room. I'll be there in about an hour. Don't leave and don't dress. Kneel before your bed and put your hands behind your back. You will sit straight up and not move at all until I get there."

Ritsuka bit his lip looking at Soubi. Semei didn't need to look at him for him to scramble up and nod, wiping his eyes a little and go to his room.

Semei closed his eyes, his anger boiling over. Was it anger? Yes. It was. It would be. "Soubi,"

"Master-"

"Hush! You will not speak unless told to!"

Soubi stayed silent as Semei grit his teeth.

"You absolutely crushed any trust I have left for you Soubi! I left the first time go considering you'd meant your words and wouldn't disobey me again. But this?! THIS?! I leave for two days and come back to find that MY slave has been screwed by you three times! I strictly told you, **both** of you that he was to remain a virgin throughout the course of his training, just as you did! He won't **die** if he isn't fucked for year Soubi! You know better! I taught you better! I trained you to withstand, to enjoy all, to know how to please. I gave you everything you needed! I never hit you before and even then punishments were light! I gave you everything you could ever need and I even dropped your status and loved you, I gave you my heart and all. I **trusted** you Soubi, I trusted you with my life. And this is how you decide to pay me?"

Semei stared at him but Soubi didn't look up. The blonde was staring at the carpet. Every word was true. Semei had given him extra attention and even went as far as loving him, giving him the comfort he'd needed when he was young. Soubi felt salty tears slowly roll down his cheeks and drop onto the floor.

"Your punishment will last for as long as I see fit Soubi." Semei started, his back turned to him. "I'll make sure you never forget the mistakes you made. I'm very disappointed in you. Beyond disappointed. Get on the bed."

Soubi got up slowly. Semei's words hit him the hardest, struck his heart in the exact spots that tore his chest open. He went to the bed and climbed on, turning to sit facing Semei. He spread his legs and bowed his head, giving his complete submission. He felt the sense of their love had left and probably wouldn't return for a long time. He wasn't Semei's lover anymore; he was his slave, only his slave. The best he could do in hope of gaining forgiveness was to take his punishment without sound and accept everything until Semei blew it over.

It hurt, to say the least, but it was his fault. Soubi knew there would be consequences but he chose to ignore them, he broke the bond between him and Semei. And for what? A couple days of happiness with Ritsuka? Semei's affection meant far more than Ritsuka's did, he loved Semei more; he had already given himself up. He could love Ritsuka with all his heart, but that heart would still solely belong to Semei.

Semei had moved closer and slipped a cock ring over Soubi's member. Soubi had already expected that. With his punishment, he wouldn't be allowed anything that resulted in pleasure to which he could gain.

Next, a leather cuff was placed around Soubi's wrist and attached above his head to the headboard. Semei removed Soubi's pants and boxers, leaving him naked as his master's hand left his body again. Soubi drew in a sharp breath as both his nipple rings were tugged painfully.

"Who do these belong to?"

"You… Master." Soubi answered without hesitation as he bit back any noise. The hands left and gripped his manhood, nails digging into the skin.

"And this?"

"You Master." Soubi got out with a light hiss.

The hand didn't move as the other shoved three fingers into Soubi's unprepared entrance. The fingers curled, nails digging into the blonde's inner walls.

"I own every part of your body, including the inside." Semei said.

"Yes Master." Soubi got out, sweat starting to lightly coat his skin. He could take the pain. His other arm had moved above his head to show his complete submission.

Both hands were removed after a minute and Soubi watched Semei go to one of his drawers. He came back with a hidden object and pushed Soubi's legs up. Soubi's head shot back as the item was thrust into him. But that wasn't what made the pain run across his skin. The object wasn't too big; it was rather small compared to some things that had been used on him but sent out an odd shock like wave through his body. Soubi knew what it was, he'd gotten used to it being used as pleasure, but never to this extent. This was not pleasurable at all. Semei _meant _to hurt him. This made tears leak form Soubi's eyes.

"Your punishment is far from over Soubi, today is only the beginning." Semei said, twisting the object he had inside his slave.

#

Ritsuka went to his room feeling terribly guilty. He hadn't meant any harm. Maybe Semei would just forgive them? Maybe…

He did as he was told and kneeled before his bed. Damn. He had to sit like this for an hour. Shifting slightly he sighed and looked down at the bed. He placed his arms behind his back and made himself sit straight up. The last thing he wanted was to get Semei angry.

Some time went by but to Ritsuka it felt like hours. How long did he have to stay this way?! He jumped lightly as the door opened. He bit his lip and lowered his head hearing foot steps. He was pushed forward over the bed and bit his lip harder not moving. He wasn't sure what he'd expected but it definitely wasn't a large vibrator being shoved into him. Grunting he shut his eyes and felt straps being put around his waist. He knew what they were, already have had them used on him. They were there to keep the vibrator in place.

He was put onto the bed and his arms tied above his head. When he opened his eyes He saw and angry Semei but something was different. He looked… hurt? Sad? No... Semei didn't feel that. Semei wash is master. His great master, strong… but he looked so…

His thoughts were pulled back when the object was harshly pushed deeper into him.

"You want release? Fine. You've got it." He said, pulling the cock ring off and getting up. "Don't you dare try to get away or remove the vibrator."

Ritsuka watched Semei leave and whimpered slightly. He shifted slightly as the object vibrated inside him. After a minute he was erect and hated himself for it. After just a few minutes his body was covered in sweat and he yelled, his body arching with release.

God he loved it… damn! He whimpered lightly as the thing continued to move inside him, messaging at his inner walls. It was a little irritating now but he couldn't do anything about it. He was soon erect again and wriggling against the pleasure.

After another five minutes another orgasm was pulled from him. He yelled again and whimpered a little more this time. The vibrating was starting to get painful. It never stopped abusing his insides, burning them, rubbing them, forcing the dry pleasure from his body.

Two hours and about 15 orgasms later Ritsuka has tears streamed down his face. It hurt. His ass hurt. His new erection hurt. His body hurt. His heart hurt. He sobbed as he gave a hoarse yell and spilled his seed onto his now dirty stomach and sheets.

Then it all stopped. The searing pain, the agony, it just stopped. All of it.

Ritsuka opened his blurred eyes to see Semei untying him. He continued to cry as he lay limp on the bed. Semei cleaned his body and pulled his sheets away. Ritsuka didn't move. He couldn't. He throbbed and hurt. He never knew the orgasms could be so torturing; each one being pulled from his body like knives.

He heard Semei say something but it didn't register. He continued to cry as a warm blanket was laid over his body and his room went dark. He just cried, letting himself fall asleep with his soaked pillow.

In the morning Ritsuka woke up still very tired and his whole body sore. He didn't move but just stayed curled up in his bed. He never turned to eat his breakfast but laid there, eyes closed.

Semei came in to bring lunch and sighed seeing the boy hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Ritsuka, we need to go over some things."

"What?" Ritsuka asked quietly and hoarsely.

"First, you're not to be seeing Soubi anytime soon so don't even ask. You will go about your chores as usual, though I've added a few. I've locked the library and the computer is off limits. Understood?"

"Sure." Ritsuka answered not turning around. He wouldn't see Soubi… no… he needed him.

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all morning."

"So."

"So I want you to eat." Semei answered, keeping his voice calm.

Ritsuka didn't answer but heard the tray being set down. He closed his eyes closing out everything and drifted back to sleep. There was nothing now. Nothing. He was broken. Soubi was gone. He'd never see him again. His blonde god who'd always given him anything he wanted. He'd never get another kiss, another touch, another hug, nothing…

How was he to continue like this? To just give up and live without Soubi? He loved him…

And Semei… he had no words for him anymore. His body throbbed. How could things become so bad? Things go so wrong? Everything was perfect earlier.

Ritsuka reached over and pulled the stuffed animal Soubi had gotten him to his chest. A few tears leaked from his eyes again.

Soubi was gone…

_Soubi…_

**HEY!  
So sorry that it's been takign so long  
Started high schoo land stuff, but I will not stop the story so do not fear  
Read and Review please!! They tell me you love me  
Ja ne**

** Soubi**


	13. Starting A New Begining

**Chapter 13**

For three days Ritsuka stayed in his room, silent and eating barely anything if at all. He just lay in bed staring at the sheets or sitting against the wall beside his dresser. He didn't speak when Semei tried to get him to eat and he most definitely didn't eat. Finally Semei got angry at this and decided to make it change.

Semei came into the room after Ritsuka had dressed and sat beside his dresser. "Get up, we're going out."

Ritsuka turned his head to look up but didn't move.

"You heard me, now come on." Semei said, letting a small smile grace his face.

Ritsuka was confused but stood up, not quite moving to leave. Semei went over and took his head, pulling him from the room. Ritsuka's eyes lay upon Semei's doors, his eyes becoming glossy before he was pulled to the front door.

"Put your shoes on, come on."

Ritsuka did as told then stood only to be pulled outside, Semei carrying a basket. Why they were leaving he didn't know but it was nice to see the sun again.

Semei lead him around the grass for a while until they stopped near a lake in a patch of dark green grass. Semei laid out a thin blanket and sat down, motioning for Ritsuka to sit also.

Ritsuka just stood there for a moment, biting his lip and unsure before finally sitting down on the soft surface.

"M-master…?"

"Yes?" Semei asked as he started to take out a few items, mainly sandwiches and fruit along with a pie.

"Um… W-what are we… doing?"

"What does it look like?"

To say the truth Ritsuka had no idea. It looked a bit like what he and Soubi had done only a little different. Why was he doing this? What was it? He was very confused and scared f he got it wrong he'd be punished further.

"O-okay… I see…" he lied quietly.

Semei sighed and reached out, Ritsuka flinching slightly until he stroked his cheek. "You don't see, do you?"

Ritsuka felt like crying already. He hated himself. Why could he just sit in his room? He shook his head and sniffled quietly.

"It's a picnic; a lunch outside with a blanket." Semei gave him a small smile then motioned for him to come closer. Ritsuka did and Semei pulled him into his lap. Ritsuka shifted but didn't complain.

"Ok…"

Semei sighed but handed him one of the sandwiches and started eat himself. After a few minutes Ritsuka relaxed and was laying his head against Semei's chest, staring at the ducks in the lake as he chewed his food. Semei had started to feed Ritsuka a few pieces of fruit while the boy was in a trance and smiled, kissing his head every few minutes. Ritsuka reached for a piece of fruit and looked up, trying to feed Semei this time. Semei laughed softly and took the fruit in his mouth, nipping at Ritsuka's hands. The boy gave a soft smile, making Semei feel like the trip wasn't a waste of time.

A while later Semei started to strip Ritsuka of his clothes, making the boy go stiff again but he didn't pay attention to it. He left him in his boxers and shed himself also.

"Do you know how to swim?"

"How hard can it be?" Ritsuka almost muttered as Semei led him to the water.

Semei rolled his eyes with a playful shake of his head and quickly ran into the water, startling Ritsuka as they were waist deep in about five seconds. Well, to Ritsuka it was about chest deep and he started to freak out, trying to climb up Semei's chest like a cat. Semei laughed as Ritsuka's legs wrapped around Semei's chest practically and his hands claws at his shoulders, holding the shaking boy up and out of the water. His tail had even wrapped tightly around Semei's arm.

"Afraid?" Semei asked in a mocking tone only to receive a glare from the boy which quickly turned into a surrendering pout, scared he'd be in trouble. Semei sighed then grinned and started to step back, deeper into the water.

"N-no! M-master!!" Ritsuka panicked, trying to stay out of the water by straining to climb higher.

Semei just leaned back and continued to go deeper until Ritsuka was forced to go halfway in. It looked like the boy was about to start crying as he clung to Semei and shook.

"P-lease Master! I'm… I'm sorry! D-don't! Please!" he begged, his eyes shut tight, feeling as if he'd be forced under and die.

Semei frowned at this and wrapped his arms gently around Ritsuka. "Shh, it's alright my pet."

He kissed Ritsuka's forehead and stroked his back.

"You did nothing wrong my boy, it's only water. I'm going to teach you to swim, alright? You have to trust me."

Ritsuka sniffled but slowly relaxed though he never let go. Semei started to swim around on his back so Ritsuka could get used to it before slowly prying the boy from him little by little. Ritsuka didn't really notice he wasn't laying on Semei as he felt the water go around his body form the movements. Semei finally stopped swimming and took Ritsuka's hands. "Now kick." He ordered, stepping back slowly and letting Ritsuka learn which way was best.

"You need to use your hands so I'm going to let go."

"W-what?! No!"

Semei laughed and let go, swimming around on his back while Ritsuka started splashing.

Ritsuka struggled to stay up until his feet touch the ground and he felt a bit embarrassed. He tried again, knowing if he did go under he could just stand up. After a while he finally got it, using his tail to direct him a little better. He laughed and started to chase after Semei who always kept himself just a few feet away from the boy's reach.

After about an hour Semei finally got Ritsuka out and they lay on the grass, letting the sun warm their wet bodies. Ritsuka was a little hesitant again but after a while he finally relaxed and curled up next to Semei's side.

They finished eating some of the fruit before Semei led them back to the house. Ritsuka was bouncing a little, still cheery but once they got inside his mood diminished. His ears laid flat against his head and his tail curled around one leg. He gave Semei a muttered thanks then made his way to his room.

Semei groaned and put the stuff away before going to his room. He ignored the exhausted male on his bed and started to change so that he wasn't wearing wet clothes since his boxers had soaked his pants.

Soubi's eyes watched his master quietly, feeling a bit hurt that he wasn't made notice of but accepted it, this was his punishment.

Silently Soubi closed his eyes and let himself try to sleep for now, dreading and yet longing for the night and the events that were to come.

Ritsuka had come out of his room a little later to start the chores he'd put off for quite some time now. While he was cleaning the kitchen Semei came in and sat down.

"Could you get me a glass of wine?"

Ritsuka nodded and started to pour a glass of wine that Semei had in the afternoon normally. Semei sipped it quietly and watched Ritsuka work until he was finished. Instead of letting him move to the next room he called him over.

Ritsuka was pulled onto Semei's lap, making his squeal in surprised. It was quieted when Semei's mouth covered his, confusing Ritsuka.

"I have use for that mouth of yours." Semei whispered and pulled Ritsuka's hips back against his groin.

Ritsuka bit his lip, feeling the hardened shaft press against him. God he wished his weekend with Soubi hadn't ended.

Ritsuka nodded and slid off of Semei's lap and to his knees. Facing Semei he started to undo his pants but Semei stopped him.

"I said your mouth, not your hands."

Ritsuka looked confused but tried to undo his pants with his teeth. It took a while to get the hang of it but he finally accomplished it and Semei allowed him to use his hands in order to free his erection.

Using the skills Soubi had taught him Ritsuka slowly set to work first stimulating Semei's member a little more then wrapping his mouth around it and sucking gently. He worked slowly to bring Semei to climax, the hand on his head urging him on. He'd learned already how to deep throat the man though he still had a little difficulty.

When Semei gave a low moan and finished inside the boy's mouth Ritsuka swallowed and licked his member clean.

Semei pulled up his pants and smiled. "Good job." He said and kissed Ritsuka's forehead. "You can go grab a book for the day."

Ritsuka's eyes light up as he stared at him, unsure if he meant it.

"Go on now, only one though."

Ritsuka nodded quickly and jumped up, running to the shelves filled with books. He took a minute before finally picking out a book he liked a little more than the others and went to the living room. Starting the fire to stay warm he curled up on the couch and contently started reading the book for maybe the fifth time.

Semei watched him from the doorway and smiled, shaking his head slightly.

The day's events went rather slow for the rest of the time. Ritsuka finished his chores and wallowed over his book as much as possible before having to put it back at sunset. He was a little upset at the loss but was happy he'd been able to read.

Ritsuka was tucked in my Semei and fell asleep quietly, Soubi's stuffed animal hugged tightly to his chest.

Semei left the room and went to his own where Soubi was already awake and ready. He smirked and went over, running his hand lightly over the man's skin.

"I plan to torture you so much…." He whispered and walked to his dresser. Pulling out a syringe with a purplish liquid he went back and sat on the edge of his bed.

Soubi watched him as he injected the drug into his arm, biting his lip as it slowly spread. Semei ran his fingertips across the other's chest slowly. When he reached the second nipple Soubi let out a moaning yell and tossed his head but quickly tried to be quiet, making Semei smirk.

"Good, you haven't forgotten. It's been a while since we've used this." He said and leaned down, kissing Soubi's lips, making his yell again through his closed mouth.

**Ok my good peoples  
1. The drug is not real (least I don't think)  
I made it up.  
You'll have to wait til next time to see what happens *evil face*  
Ja ne my good folks ^^**

**~Soubi**


	14. Shocking Surprise

**Chapter 14**

God, he hadn't had that drug in a while. Soubi's fingers gripped tightly at the bond on his wrist. He'd been forbidden to bite his lip since it would soon break the skin and Semei didn't want to wake Ritsuka so finally settled on putting a gag in Soubi's mouth. The blonde on the other hand bit harshly on the gag as his body tensed, over and over as Semei ran his fingers over the over working nerves.

He was panting, body shaking slightly after only five minutes. His appendage was already stiff from the constant torture of the drug as Semei undressed himself. The elder laid his body gently against Soubi's, making the man toss his head and moan rather loudly.

With a chuckle Semei latched his lips onto Soubi's nipple, tugging gently on the ring and listening to the torture filled cries. He gave a light nip, making Soubi's body jerk as he yelled, only pressing more contact and driving the blonde almost insane.

"You know, I really like this. Would you like me to release the cock ring? Allow you to cum?" Semei asked tauntingly, letting his hand slide to the other's erection.

Soubi screamed, tears staining his cheek as he quickly shook his head no. God how much he'd love to but if he came right there he'd probably pass out or go into a seizer. He knew his body had already been accustomed to the drug and it probably wouldn't happen but it would in his mind.

Semei showed no mercy and removed the ring, pumping quickly at the blonde's pulsing erection.

The touch to his member made Soubi yell, driving him insane but when he felt the pressure built he quickly closed his eyes, screaming and digging his nails into his skin as the milky fluid poured out.

He couldn't stop the tears this time. God it felt wonderful, but to the point where it was painful. The drug, a nerve enhancer, made every single cell in his body work almost 14 times more, making any single touch burn Soubi's skin and releasing felt like it could kill him with pleasure.

Semei continued to play with Soubi, basking in his screams as he made him cum three more times before showing a bit of mercy and left him to take a shower. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and lay on his side of the bed; letting Soubi's quivering body lay there until the drug wore off.

The next morning Semei got up, stretching as he left the room. Ritsuka had already been up, doing his extra chores when he passed Semei's room. The door was open and he couldn't help but peek inside. He saw Soubi and his eyes widened. He ran in quickly, looking over the blonde's abused and dirty body.

"S-soubi!" he touched his face lightly, tears slowly coming to his eyes.

Soubi stirred slightly, flinching at the gentle touch before he realized who it was. He looked at Ritsuka and a pang of guilt struck him. He couldn't let the boy see him this way. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, unable to hide himself.

Ritsuka leaned down and quickly started to place kisses along Soubi's face and neck.

"You need to be cleaned up! What's happened?! You-"

"That's enough." Semei's voice said as he walked over angrily. "You shouldn't be in here and you know that."

Ritsuka turned around and bit his lip. He quickly hugged Semei. "Please Master, let me attend to him! You can't just leave him here like this!"

"Yes I can" Semei snapped, pulling him off gently.

Ritsuka had tears in his eyes already as he looked at Soubi. "Please Master; I won't do anything but clean him, an hour a day, please!"

Semei grit his teeth and rubbed his temples.

"Master, please! I promise I won't do anything else! Please let me!"

Semei watched him, his gaze softened a bit. He leaned down, kissing his neck gently. "You'll have to spend more time with me then to make up for it."

Ritsuka nodded and threw his arms around him. "Yes Master! Anything!"

He let go and ran to the bathroom, getting a bowl of hot water and a cloth before coming back quickly. He smiled to Soubi and brushed his hair form his face as he started to slowly wash him.

Ritsuka spent the hour with Soubi, talking to him as the blond stayed quiet, grateful for the boy's actions. But he felt bad, mainly with the trouble he'd gotten him into, but mostly with how he'd toyed with his heart. Soubi loved him but he belonged to Semei, he couldn't love the boy more then as a friend.

Closing his eyes Soubi slowly fell asleep listening to Ritsuka's voice.

The eared boy smiled and put away the bowl and cloth after cleaning them. He stared at the sink when Semei walked in, signaling that his hour was up. Ritsuka left he room sadly but looking forward to tomorrow.

Semei ran his fingers through Soubi's hair and sighed. Leaving the room he shut the door and went for Ritsuka. As promised Ritsuka spent a few hours with Semei though the elder was a bit upset that he didn't open up as easy… well…. he didn't really open up at all.

For the next few weeks was the same routine. Semei released his anger and frustration on Soubi and the next morning Ritsuka would attend to him then spend an hour or two with Semei. Nothing changed for a while but Ritsuka very slowly became more comfortable with Semei. Semei even started Ritsuka's training again, doubling his efforts on the boy and used more then one toy at a time. The boy wasn't a virgin anymore and seemed more then willing to take anything as long as he gained release in the end which most of the time Semei gave him happily.

Ritsuka found himself growing attached to Semei, liking the hours he got to spend with him.

Semei took him back to the lake again only this time they took the car so that they could lay on the hood.

Ritsuka snuggled next to Semei, smiling as he stared at the stars.

"Master…"

"Hmm?" Semei answered, his eyes closed as he just relaxed.

"When will my training be complete?"

Semei sighed and opened his eyes. He thought about it for a moment an about the schedule he'd set up.

"In about two months probably." He answered.

"Then I'll be free?"

Semei smirked and ruffled the boy's hair. "Oh no my boy, you're mine forever." He said with a smile.

Ritsuka smiled lightly. "Will I be able to have the freedoms Soubi had?"

Semei flinched slightly at the mention of the blonde. He had to admit, he'd been pretty hurt by the man's actions and just couldn't bring himself to forgive him. He loved Soubi, but he was his Master.

"You will…"

Ritsuka nodded and sat up slightly. He leaned forward and quickly kissed Semei.

The man was caught off guard and pushed him away slowly.

Ritsuka frowned, his ears pinning back.

"Master… what's wrong?"

Semei sighed and shook his head. "Nothing."

Ritsuka nodded and leaned forward, kissing him again.

Semei pulled him away and looked at him, wondering what had gotten into him.

"Ritsuka… what are you doing?"

The boy bit his lip and sat there, his fingers fidgeting as he looked up again. "Well… I… I wanted you to take me…"

Semei stared at him in shock before shaking his head, his eyes shut a bit tightly. "No."

Ritsuka's brows furrowed angrily. "Why not?!"

"Because I said so." Semei said and sat up. What the hell was with him?!

"But Master Semei!"

"No buts! Now get in the car."

"No!"

Semei glared at him as he defied him but Ritsuka didn't move.

"Why not."

"Because I-"

"No! I want a real reason!" Ritsuka yelled slightly, feeling hurt. Was he not good enough?

Semei grit his teeth as he stared at him. "Ritsuka-"

"Tell me! Why won't you have sex with me! Yu never showed any interest with me! Why do I disgust you?!"

"Ritsuka, it's not-"

"TELL ME!" Ritsuka yelled, tears blurring his vision.

Semei looked away. "Because… you're my brother."

Ritsuka's face drained as he stared at him. "B-brother…?" he backed up slightly, almost sliding off the hood until Semei gripped his arm and pulled him to his chest.

"Yes, our mother wasn't the best person. I stayed with dad when she left but we didn't know she'd been pregnant. I found out about you when I was searching for another pet and couldn't believe it. I figured it was best if you didn't know."

Ritsuka felt the tears fall as he looked up at Semei. Brother… It couldn't be… He buried his face in Semei's shirt, gripping the fabric tightly.

"I don't care…" he whispered. "Please, I want this."

"No." Semei said again. He refused to screw his younger brother. It was… wrong.

"Yes! Please…" Ritsuka pleaded, looking up.

Semei stared at him for a moment, brushing his hair aside. "Ritsuka, it's not right-"

"I don't care!" Ritsuka yelled. He pulled himself closer to Semei. "You've messed with my body enough so don't tell me it's wrong! Just do it!"

"Then you don't get to visit Soubi for a week." Semei said quickly, hoping to have him back out. "You cannot tell him why and I won't either. It will be as if you decided not to see him."

Ritsuka bit his lip. A week… but if Semei did this then they'd be closer, besides, a week wouldn't be so bad.

He nodded slowly. "Alright."

Semei looked down at him in surprise. "What-"

"I'll do it…" Ritsuka said then leaned up and kissed him again. "Now keep your side of the deal." He said and climbed onto Semei's lap, straddling him. He smiled lightly as they both just stared at each other for a moment. "Fuck me brother…" he whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

**Well now!  
Wasn't that exciting?  
Sorry it took so long!  
Merry Christmas!  
OH! Plus, this story will be over soon  
Yes I know, sad, BUT  
I will be making a sequel!!!!  
When some characters sadly leave and new ones join along with a new OC AND Ritsu!  
So everyone review and tell me any ideas or suggestions you'd like to be in this story before it ends! I'll see if I can put in a bit of your peoples want  
Anyways, have a Merry Christmas and don't forget to review and tell me all about your ideas!  
Last word: I'm also looking for a beta reader to help make sure my chapters are hopefully error free and to maybe at times tell me to hurry up on the typing  
Ja ne!!**

**~Soubi**


	15. GoodBye, my Beloved

**Chapter 15**

Semei wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Rolling over carefully so he was kneeling over him, Semei started to pull off Ritsuka's shirt.

The younger smiled and leaned up, hesitantly the other. He was still a bit surprised Semei was accepting but very happy at that. He'd get it again! That wonderful feeling of being filled completely! And by his own brother….. brother…. Semei wasn't only his master, he was family.

Being pulled from his thoughts Ritsuka moaned as the mouth fell down over his chest, gently kissing and nipping at the small pink nubs, exciting them to life. The hormones rushing through him Ritsuka's body reacted and already had a hard one pressing against Semei's leg as it nestled between his thighs.

The older of the two started to grind his knee against his pet, delighting in the moans he received while trailing kisses along his skin, across his jaw, down his neck, over his chest. His teeth nipped at the tender nipples and tugged at the rings, exciting them until they stood before finally slipping off the rest of the boy's clothes.

Yes, a wonderful body. He undid his owns jeans and proceeded to kiss and nip at the other, his hands bringing the slender legs up as he spread the firm globes of his ass and positions himself, balancing. "You're sure of this?" he asked huskily, the thought of ramming his own brother driving him nearly to completion.

"Yes, fuck me! Oh fuck me brother!" Ritsuka cried, craving the sweet feeling of being penetrated.

When it came he let out a hoarse cry, his body arching, his brother taking no time in setting a pace. He panted already, his chest rising and falling as he moaned. The elder was very experience, and Ritsuka could easily tell, his prostate easily located and jabbed, forcing the cries to spill forth as the pleasure racked his body. His arms entangled around Semei, his lips whispering the name over and over as he cried and moaned.

But it all lasted too little as he let out one more bellowing sound and his milky seed spurted over his stomach, covering Semei's shirt. Beloved groaned in the tight heat and let himself fall over the edge and into bliss as the smaller form in his arms was already half asleep.

With a small smirk he took the time to clean them up and get back into the car. It was silent on the way home, but the young teen had a smile on his face as he slept.

X---x---X

Ritsuka woke with a yawn, stretching, his tail curling around his leg as his ears perked a bit. He got up, wincing a bit as his rear protested the movement. His brother really was a bit cruel….

He got up and sighed, having been changed into silky pajamas. Leaving he continued on with his usual chores, cleaning, cooking, and so on and so forth before he headed for Soubi's room. He was stopped before he could grab the handle by a glaring Semei.

"What are you doing?"

The black cat ears pinned back against the non-virgin's head. "Um, I-I wanted to see Soubi… I was going to give him some breakfast and clean him up." He said, a bit confused as to why he'd been stopped. And as if to show he wasn't lying, he held up the plate of warm food.

"Do you not remember our deal, pet?" Semei questioned, tilting Ritsuka's head back.

It took him a moment before he remembered, his face paling. Semei merely smirked and turned him around, taking the plate and giving his bottom a few taps. "Now run along my naughty little kitten, you can go ahead and read a few books today when you finish your chores."

Ritsuka smiled and nodded, a bit of his sadness fading as he hurried to complete his daily chores. Finally done he excitedly ran to the bookshelf, where three new books had already been placed and pulled one down. Lying on the floor next to the fireplace he let himself be indulged in the text.

X---x---X

Semei shut the door and walked over to the bed, setting the plate down on the side table. The blonde looked towards the door, expecting the young raven haired boy to come in. He'd gotten used to the slight pampering and it was a good relief from the torturous nights he endured. But he wasn't there…

"Where's Ritsuka, Master?"

Semei didn't speak just gave a small shrug and stretched, rolling his head on his shoulders a bit as he turned to the blonde with am evil gleam. The chained pet swallowed hard, gasping at the sudden attack at his neck. The teeth bit hard and the nails scrapped over his chest, leaving behind bright red lines. Soubi hissed as he felt his skin torn but didn't pull away, he welcomed everything.

Semei could taste the metallic liquid on his tongue and pulled back, grinning at the third marking on the others neck he'd made. Beautiful...

"I think I'm going to play with you today…. _All _day." Semei grinned and moved away.

By the end of the night the blonde was panting, his erection throbbing for release as blood covered him, his hair stuck to his face with sweat.

"Say it again, my beautiful Soubi." Semei said, cracking the whip again so ti hit the man's abused nipples.

Soubi hissed and tossed his head to the side. "I'm yours, always yours. Yours to punish brutally, to use harshly, and yours to love wholeheartedly."

Semei grinned. "Yes, mine to love, my dear Soubi. I've always loved you, I've given you everything, and I expect you to hand yourself over to me without any words. I want your soul Soubi-"

"Yes! Yes Master you own my soul! You own everything! I am but your puppet-"

"My pet." Semei corrected, a satisfied smiled across his lips as he struck the whip again, hitting the reddened and bloody thighs.

Yes, he was in control, only he had the power to break Soubi, to break the strong god into nothing more then a sniveling child. Everything was his, everything, and he wouldn't lose that, not even to Ritsuka. That was why he had to let him go…

"You are always mine, Soubi. No matter where you are or who you're with." Semei said, setting the whip aside as he moved forward. "You're mine forever, to punish, use, please, and love."

Soubi leaned into the coming kiss, his chest soaring. He didn't understand yet, but he was happy. Semei had forgiven him, even if he was the only one who could see it.

A knife was placed at his neck, making Soubi gasp but it didn't kill him. Semei moved it down, having placed a rag in Soubi's mouth, and started to press it into the other's skin, caving him. He took an hour to complete his work, being careful not to let him bleed to much, but making it deep enough.

"You'll never forget me Soubi."

"N-never," the blonde choked out, dizzy and in pain. Semei took the time to clean him, his marking across his neck plain as day. _'Beloved'_. Yes, his beloved, always, forever. He gave him some pain fluids to numb him and wrapped up his neck, taking the time to carefully clean his body. He placed kisses over every newly cleaned piece of skin, savoring in the moments he had.

Soubi's hand was released from its bond for the first time in what seemed weeks. The raven haired man gently rubbed his wrist to life and continued cleaning him. "You'll stay in here. If you need anything call for me." Semei said and moved Soubi from the bed so he could clean it. He had to be careful, the blonde barely able to stand, cuts and marks over every inch of him. Finally laying back down Semei pulled the other into his arms and stroked his hair gently. "Always mine."

"Yes… always… yours." Soubi whispered, loving every touch that he was finally receiving. He was Semei's, body, heart, and soul. But he knew he wouldn't be here for long, and the call he got in the morning surely answered his questioning.

Sitting up, his vision blurring Semei groaned and told Soubi to lie back down.

"Hello?" he incoherent blonde asked into the phone, his entire body aching. Then, his face paled as he stared at the wall. "R-Ritsu?!"

**Yes, Yes I know it's short! T_T  
But I was a bit off *sweat drop*  
The next chapter will be the last….  
*hides from incoming attacks*  
BUT! The new story will be coming shortly!! Yay!  
Only problem is, the anime I'm using isn't on fanfiction *tear***

**So I shall be publishing it on AdultFanfiction and will post the link at the end of this story  
I'll keep the summary up, for those who didn't get to see it, but you don't get to know which anime it is yet 8)  
But for now, good bye  
Review! Review! Review!  
I LOVE REVIEWS!  
Besides, My goal is to make sure I post the last chapter by the end of March. It's mainly wrapping up this one and opening a lot of cliffys and what nots *smiles*  
Yup, just me being evil *grins*  
Ja ne!**

* has the most loyal slave around, a young boy who is barely turning seven; #. * is a cruel master, not taking any concern for what the boy likes or dislikes or even his wellbeing, but the boy is still loyal to him and would give his life in a split second if needed. * must leave and drops # off at a slave house for him to be trained as the perfect slave and to have him wait until he returned. But the people have a policy; the slaves must have some loop hole to where they can be sold in the master's absence. Know fully well that the boy would never choose to leave one his own he states in the contract that # must willing give himself over to another for him to leave, and the contract was set, * leaving with only five words; "I'll come back for you." So # waits. On the day of #'s eighth birthday a new master comes, %, threatening to take the younger away from the place after instantly falling for him and wanting him as his own and will do anything to convince the boy to leave with him. How will # react? Will he choose to leave behind the one he has sworn himself to? Or will he wait out the torturous dealings of % until his rightful master arrives?


	16. Tears of the Broken The End

**Chapter 16**

Semei growled when Soubi didn't obey and reached up, pulling the phone away while Soubi was distract.

"What?!"

"_I was calling to confirm that the tickets have been sent."_ Ritsu answered with a light smirk. _"Has he become too much for you?"_

Semei growled a sigh. "We're sleeping." He said and turned off the phone, tossing it across the room. "Bed, now." He snarled and Soubi quickly complied, letting himself relax into the other's possessive arms.

"Master, why was Ritsu calling?"

"Hush. Go to sleep."

Soubi was a bit taken back from the angry tone but figured Semei was just grumpy, he never did like being woken up early.

"But Master-"

"That's ten smacks. Speak again and it'll be forty."

Soubi flinched slightly but hushed and sighed in defeat, closing his eyes.

X—x—X

Ritsuka rubbed his eyes, having fallen asleep on the couch. He put the book away and smiled lightly, wincing as he limped just barely. He went straight to doing his chores, worrying a bit about Soubi. Shaking his head he tried to ignore it. Just one more day…..

X—x—X

Ritsuka rushed to Soubi's bedroom. Finally, he could see him. He smiled brightly as he burst in, looking around quickly before his eyes settled on the blonde. At first he was happy, then confused, then a bit shocked, angry, and sad. Why were there bags packed on the bed? And why was it's Soubi's things?

Soubi looked to the young boy and gave a small smile. "You finally came to visit me."

Ritsuka rushed forward and threw his arms around the man's neck. "Soubi!" he cried then looked up and kissed him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't come, but I'm here now! Why are there bags? Are we going somewhere?"

Soubi's face saddened but he wrapped his arms around the slender waist. "No. We aren't-"

"Hello my pet." Semei said, his arms snaking between the two and pulling Ritsuka against his chest, Soubi letting go as he bowed his head.

"Master, what's going on?"

Semei just gave a small smile and leaned down, kissing the other's neck. His hand snaked up the boy's shirt as he glanced up at Soubi. "We have a gift for you…" he whispered, nipping the cat-like ear as he pulled the younger to the bed.

Soubi followed, shedding his coat and laying it over a chair before slowly undoing his shirt and letting it slip form his shoulders. He moved over to the other two where Semei had positioned Ritsuka between his legs.

"But-"

"Hush." Semei said, slipping Ritsuka's shirt off. "You need to help relieve your masters."

Ritsuka flushed a bit but gasped as the wet mouth came down on his nipple, his fingers tangling in the blonde hair. His brothers fingers moved down to remove his pants then stroke him to hardness.

"Nnn~ Master-"

"Shhh…." Semei said again, spreading the boy's legs slowly. Soubi had continued to undress himself and moved his lips up to the other side of the raven head's neck. He moved up so he was positioned right and glanced up, his eyes locking with Semei's for a moment as he quickly pushed into the younger, a cry erupting form his unprepared body.

Semei groaned and watched as his pets fucked, his own arousal growing as Ritsuka's body rocked back into him. He moved back a bit, slipping off his pants and standing on his knees, Soubi holding the boy's body. Each of the men had their arms wrapped around Ritsuka's waist as Semei moved forward, placing himself next to Soubi.

"Are you ready Ritsuka? To become ours? To give over your body to our sensations?" Semei purred, slowly pushing forward for emphasis.

The younger gasped and arched, biting his lip from a small whimper but nodded, remembering he couldn't talk.

"Good boy…" Soubi purred and gently tried to sooth him with small kisses as Semei slowly forced his way inside. Ritsuka screamed, crying out form the pain and sobbing, begging them to stop as his muscles clenched and stretched. His body shook as the two settled inside him, their kissing doing little to sooth the pain. They gave him only a moment before slowly rocking, one going in while the other pulled out. Soon they had a set rhythm and the boy was moaning and trying to slam down on them, each one hitting his prostate in turn and making him scream in pleasure.

"Pleamph-" he tried but the lips covers his so he couldn't talk and make him whimper.

"No talking, my naughty kitten." Semei said, chuckling.

Ritsuka whimpered again, bucking his hips against Soubi's stomach. The blonde merely reached down and slowly teased him as his tongue danced in the others mouth.

"We should have mercy on him Soubi, would you like to?"

Soubi gave a small nod and tugged at the cock ring, pulling form the other swollen arousal. The boy screamed and moaned as he erupted, his white seed spilling over his stomach and chest as well as the blonde's. His inner muscles clenched around the other two, causing them to groan and thrust a few more times, coming together inside him and panting.

Soubi had his head rested on Ritsuka's shoulder, tilting it back to look up at Semei. His face was streaked with tears, tears for the first time in years. Semei swallowed, feeling the knot in his throat as he stroked his lover's cheek, placing a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. Soubi merely nodded and shut his eyes, receiving one last kiss from Semei, his Master, his lover, his everything. Semei pulled back, feeling the tears sting his eyes but held them back.

"I believe your flight leaves soon Soubi. You should go so you don't miss it."

Soubi swallowed but pulled away, careful not to let Ritsuka see his face as he cleaned quickly and redressed.

Ritsuka's ears perked. Laving?! Flight?!?!? "S-Soubi?! Where are you going?" he asked, looking up at Semei then Soubi. No. He couldn't leave. "No! Soubi you're coming back right?! Soubi!" he yelled, panicking as the blonde didn't answer but gave a sad smile goodbye and turned, leaving the room.

Tears stung Ritsuka's eye as he struggled against Semei's arms. "NO! Soubi! Don't leave! SOUBI!" he scream, crying and sobbing as Semei merely held him close, tears falling down his cheeks. He hadn't left Soubi in almost ten years, but he had to.

Ritsuka continued to sob, calming down after about 20 minutes and sobbing into Semei's chest as Semei let the tears fall silently. Ritsuka was his now, and all he would have.

X—x—X

Soubi got off his flight, silent and almost emotionless. It wasn't until a familiar voice entered his ears that he finally looked up, showing some form of life other then walking.

"Soubi-Kun." Ritsu stated and stood from his leaning position, looking at the other through his glasses. Silence passed between them before someone got annoyed.

"Let's go already! This is annoying! Come on! I'm supposed to meet Seven-Tan and I'm not going to be late because of you to!" Nagisa shrieked, making Ritsu cringe.

He turned and followed her, Soubi following behind the two. They were silent most of the way to Ritsu's place, except for a few ramblings and criticism from Nagisa. When they got back Nagisa continued a bit of a rant before finally leaving.

Ritsu sighed, plopping down onto the couch. "Finally! That woman gives me a headache! Make some tea, would you?"

Soubi just stared, a bit slumped as he set his things down and leaned on the back of the couch. "Why don't you get it yourself, you've got legs and arms."

Ritsu smirked. "Yes, but I've also got your legs and arms." He retorted, reached up and gripping the blonde's shirt, pulling him down so their faces were an inch apart, Soubi glaring. "I think I see why Semei gave you up, such a rebellious streak. But I can break that. Now, about that tea…." He said coolly, with the same aura as always.

Soubi closed his eyes and let his head fall a bit, his hair falling down over their arms. Semei…. He'd failed him….

"Yes Sensei." He answered and stood, his shirt released, and left to make the tea. He had a feeling Semei gave him permission to do anything he pleased. That sadistic bastard….

'_My sadistic bastard'_ he thought and headed back with the tea.

X—x—X

Ritsuka groaned and he got up. He's cried for the past two days. Soubi was gone. That was the only thing Semei would say before locking himself away. His brother had settled with having Ritsuka move to sleeping with him, giving him access to his body almost 24/7. He was surprised because Semei seemed to like to 'play' a lot and definitely liked to break him down until he was begging for anything it was Semei wanted him to beg for. And the result was a now very sore and emotionally upset Ritsuka who settled with sulking, earning a few good spankings.

He heard the door bell and groaned, getting up and trudging over, sulking as usual. When he opened the door he was caught off guard by the tall black haired man. The other smiled, giving a short wave.

"Hello! Are you Semei?"

"Umm… no…" he said and turned, glancing back but didn't see him. "Maser! The door…." He said before looking back, blinking.

"Oh! Heh, sorry, you must be r=Ritsuka then, nice to meet you! I'm Nisei." He said and smiled, holding his hand out.

**Holy crap I started crying when I wrote about Soubi leaving T_T**

**But, there it is.**

**The squeal will take a while cause I'ma start the other story, but I hope you all loved this story!**

**Please review and show the love! I want to know what you thought of the entire story! ^^**

**And give ideas or anything you want in the 2****nd**** story and I'll see if I can put it it **

**Ja ne, for now.**


	17. Broken Pieces: New Story Link

**Alright, here's the directions to the new story:  
**

**1. **Go to Adult fanfiction ( .net )  
**2. **Under the tap ANIME/GAME ARCHIVES go to Anime (it's a drop down menu)  
**3. **On the side it has different sections. Click: M to R  
**4. **Now find Okane na Gai : Click it  
**5. **It should be the very first story: Broken Pieces : Click it

**The manga is: **Okane Na Gai**  
It's an awesome manga!!!!!  
All should read it! ^^  
So cute!!!!! ^^**

******I've gotten that the link doesn't work, so I've put directions on how to get to the story instead.**  
**


	18. AN: I'm Back!

Guess what?!  
I'ma continue the story now!  
Haha, I've been reading more fanfiction now, thanks to my best friend.  
And it gave me the urges to continue!  
SO  
I've been debating and I'm going to leave it up to my lovely reviewers to choose which I do.  
I can;  
A: Start a new story as a sequel, which was my original plan  
or  
B: Continue onto the original story by just adding another chapter

Review or mail me with which you'd rather have. I'm hoping to get the new chap/story up tonight  
Plus, I can't remember my exact motives for Nisei. I know I was supposed to introduce a new character -not related to the anime(give me names!)- but I don't remember how I was going about it especially with Nisei  
SO, if you have anything you think would be a good idea or might help go ahead and leave it in your review or message.

And I am also looking for a Beta, I'm going to try and do better because I saw my many mistakes and they irritated me. So if anyone can help or knows someone, PLEASE let me know, I will be looking for one as well but any help would be great.

With that said, I bid you farewell. Hope your looking forward to the next part of the story as much as I am!

P.S. I reread this story myself, and it made me cry.... then I was like "I wanna know what happens next! Crap, I'm the author! I have to write it!"  
xD  
So my friends now laugh at me when I bring up this story  
haha, thought you could use a laugh

Your beloved writer,  
S


	19. Sequel

New story up!

Title is 'Our Sadistic Bastard'

Your beloved writer,  
S


End file.
